Au bal de tous les vices
by gourmandizzz
Summary: La SPR a un nouveau cas, en France dans un château près de Versailles. Les miroirs envoient des illusions d'un temps passé. Que s'est-il passé ici au XVIIe s ? Peuvent-ils résoudre le problème ? Quels terribles secrets se cache ici.
1. Prologue

**Au bal de tous les vices.**

Prologue :

_Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, mais non, ça n'aurait pas pu continuer comme ça, ça aurait été trop beau._

_Tout avait si bien commencé, sans doute trop bien …_

_La salle de bal était magnifiquement bien décorée, tout en or et en argent, c'était magnifique. Un camaïeu de ces couleurs si magnifique, le XVIIe siècle, sous le règne de Louis XIV, le roi-Soleil. La salle si blanche était rehaussée sur les murs, entre les immenses portes-vitrées de fines compositions en or, de nombreux miroirs faisaient paraître la salle beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ne l'était et donnaient l'illusion parfaite qu'elle pouvait contenir et contenait en cet instant même plus de personne qu'il n'était possible._

_L'or se mélangé avec le blanc des murs, le parquet laquais, l'argent des lustres immenses pendant du plafond, et les miroirs … tout n'était qu'harmonie._

_Sur les côtés des tables sur lesquelles se dressaient des mets de tout genres, je pouvais le certifiée, toutes ces soirées mondaines où chaque noble et courtisans tentés de bien se faire voir par les plus puissants d'entre eux, engageants des discussions pour tenter de se faire plus « d'amis », et une meilleure position sociale. Un immense espace restait pourtant bien dégagé, pour permettre au gens de danser sous les accords harmonieux que jouaient l'orchestre. _

_Tout était magnifique d'harmonie. Et ces miroirs …_

_Malgré les nombreuses invitations à danser que l'on m'avait proposées, j'avais refusait, tellement hypnotisée par ces miroirs. Et à travers eux, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. M'inviterait-il à danser ? Oui, il avait fini par le faire, à présent tout était parfait …_

_Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé … et maintenant la lumière s'est éteinte, à la fois sur le bal et sur ma vie. Près de trois cent trente neuf ans ont passés, et je me souviens de ce bal avec autant de précision qu'au moment du bal lui-même, 1671, Décembre, un grand bal en l'honneur de la création de l'Académie d'architecture par Colbert. Un bal magnifique où tout n'était qu'harmonie, où le diable m'a invitée à danser juste avant de me tuer … Un bal qui avait pourtant si bien commencé …_

_... Le bal de tous les vices. _

J'espère que le prologue vous plait. Si oui dites le moi, je vous remercie d'avance. En même temps si ça vous plait pas dîtes le moi aussi, comme ça j'arrête de l'écrite si vous trouvez que ce début ne va pas bien.

Merci d'avance.

Gourmandizzz.


	2. Un nouveau cas

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Moyoko : merci pour ton review, ça me fais plaisir que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Lonore : merci à toi aussi pour ce review.

Petit rappel :

''Naru'' est le surnom que Mai a donné à Kazuya Shibuya alias Oliver Davis de son vrai nom. Son frère Eugène Davis autrement surnommé ''Gene'' est venu au Japon et s'est fait tuer, puis on a jeté son corps dans un lac, c'est pour ça que Naru est venu au Japon pour retrouver le corps de son frère. Ils l'ont retrouvés puis Lin Koujo et lui sont retournés en Angleterre.

Dans ma fic, Naru et Lin sont revenus après l'enterrement de Gene et ont engagés Kasai Chiaki (de l'affaire « la malédiction du lycée » dans l'anime ; la fille qui a été à l'origine de ce qu'ils ont appelés Kasai panic).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

'parole' : pensée des personnages

_**en gras italique**_ : les Rêves de Mai

_en italique_ : les souvenirs de l'esprit

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 :

« Un nouveau cas » _**ou**_ « Un aller simple pour l'antre du diable ».

Mai venait de sortir de l'école et se dirigeait vers sa maison, en effet, aujourd'hui, elle ne travaillait pas à la SPR, Naru lui ayant donné quelques jours de congé. C'était le dernier. Plus qu'un jour et elle pourrait retourner au bureau de la SPR, ça commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Même si lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'affaire elle faisait surtout le thé, et même pendant les « cas », elle faisait souvent le thé, mais au moins, elle était plus utile avec ses Rêves, étranges visions du passé, toujours en lien avec le cas en cours. Depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Gene, que Naru et Lin étaient repartis en Angleterre et étaient revenus, ses rêves étaient plus douloureux, sans la censure et l'aide constante de Gene, mélange de lumière, de souffrance, de souvenirs d'un passé qui n'était pas le sien mais qui apparaissaient au même moment, cherchant à être regardés en même temps. Néanmoins Gene venait toujours dans ses rêves même si de temps à autre il n'était pas là. Il jouait le rôle de guide, laissant pourtant ses pouvoirs se développer en restreignant son aide. Mai rentra chez elle, et fit ses devoirs rapidement. Après s'être lavé et avoir mangé, elle alla au lit.

.xXx.

_**Depuis quand faisait-elle des Rêves lorsqu'elle était chez elle, en congé et pas en plein cas ? C'était la première fois. Elle se trouvait dans une grande salle vide et plongée dans l'obscurité, la seule chose qui lui montrait que c'était un de ses Rêves était les sphères lumineuses autour d'elle. Gene n'était pas là mais elle n'était pas seule, elle en était sûre. Des ombres... près des murs. Elle s'en approcha et vit son propre reflet, sombre à cause du manque de lumière. Des centaines de reflets d'elle-même, c'était des miroirs, dans cette salle il y avait des centaines de miroir le long des murs. Elle s'en rapprocha encore et allait en toucher un lorsque :**_

_**- Mai ! C'est dangereux, tu ne devrais pas restée là. **_

_**Mai se retourna et vit Gene qui se dirigé vers elle. Sans lumière, il n'était qu'un silhouette sombre, une ombre qui s'approchait d'elle silencieusement. Si elle n'avait pas reconnue sa voix elle aurait sans doute eu peur même si rien ne pouvait lui arrivé dans ce genre de Rêve.**_

_**- Gene, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?**_

_**- Tu ne devrais pas être ici Mai, tu ferais mieux de te réveiller. C'est dangereux ici, même pour moi.**_

_**Les yeux de Mai s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise **_mais avant d'avoir pu lui répondre, un grand BAM se fit entendre dans sa chambre et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa légèrement puis après avoir constaté que c'était son livre de math qui était à l'origine de ce bruit (en même temps les math c'est tellement bancal que c'était à parier que son livre allait tomber) elle se rallongea et se rendormit en ayant oublier son rêve. Demain serait le dernier jours des cours avant l'été.

.xXx.

Gene resta un moment dans la salle remplit de miroir.

Idiot de scientifique. Quel genre d'affaire tu es encore allé accepter ?

Puis il tourna les talons et aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu il repartit.

.xXx.

Quelques heures plus tôt dans le bureau de la SPR...

Naru et Lin étaient tout deux dans leur bureau à s'occuper en attendant le représentant d'un client potentiel. 14H30, la sonnette retentit, il était à l'heure, ponctuel. 'Tant mieux' pensa Naru, il détestait attendre, et préféré les clients potentiels ponctuels.

L'affaire était différente de ce qu'il acceptait d'habitude. Lin était assis sur le fauteuil, son ordinateur portable ouvert et prenant des notes sur la demande et l'affaire en général. Naru quand à lui était également assis dans un fauteuil et questionnait le ''client''. Le lieu concernait n'était pas au Japon, il était en Europe, plus précisément en France dans un château près de la ville de Versailles. Le client payait les billets d'avion pour lui et toute son équipe soit neuf personnes. D'après le client, il y aurait quelque chose de surnaturelle qui se baladerait dans le château. Il y avait de cela trois ans qu'il l'avait racheté et avait fait des travaux de rénovation. Il y avait eu de nombreux problèmes pendant ces travaux et plusieurs salle n'avaient pu être transformées à cause de problèmes accrus. Il y avait des signes de possession, des dépressions avaient touchées certains ouvriers, des gens devenaient fous suite à d'étranges visions et de nombreux suicides. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose et s'ils acceptaient de se charger de cette affaire ils seraient logés au château dans des salles qui n'avaient pas été touchées.

L'affaire promettait d'être intéressante, Naru avait accepté.

.xXx.

_Nuit d'éternité rythmée par la musique, auras tourbillonnantes de couleurs et d'intensité. Si à cette époque j'avais su ça, si je les avais vu, tout aurait été différent. Maintenant, lorsque je me souviens, et que je vois ces choses qui m'avaient échappées, toutes ces choses que je ne pouvais pas voir, maintenant que je sais, je trouve ce souvenir, ainsi que mes préoccupations du moment risibles._

_Nuit de danse et de mystère, nuit où les lumières de la société du XVIIe ont brillé temporairement sur les ténèbres de l'Enfer. Le seul maître était le diable, si beau et envoûtant, reflet insensé d'une réalité obscure. Il m'a invitée à danser et m'a appris ma dernière leçon : le Diable est seul maître des vies, Dieu n'existe pas ; autrement pourquoi serais-je morte dans les bras du diable cette nuit-là ?_

.xXx.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Mai arriva à la SPR après les cours, enfin en vacance, elle trouva toute l'équipe réunit dans le salon de la SPR, Naru et Lin étaient aussi présent.

- Un nouveau cas ? Demanda Mai en guise de bonjour.

- Tu es en retard.

Naru. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et questionna Bou-san du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Mai, thé.

Après un nouveau regard noir en direction de Naru, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en grommelant pendant que Kasai Chiaki s'agitait mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle revint de la cuisine, Naru avait commencé ses explications. L'affaire devait être assez spéciale, et assez compliquée, peut-être plus que toutes celles qu'ils avaient faites jusqu'à présent. Il mentionna le fait que l'affaire ne se passerait pas au Japon mais en France et que c'était le client qui payait les billets d'avion aller-retour. Il demanda ensuite si certains ne voulaient pas venir car une fois là-bas ils ne reviendraient qu'une fois l'affaire terminée. Après avoir expliqué pourquoi le client pensait qu'il avait affaire à un esprit il y eu un long moment de silence. Mai pensa que c'était une bonne opportunité d'aller en France car de toute façon c'était les vacances d'été.

- Je viens.

Naru lui jeta un coup d'œil. Puis il hocha la tête en souriant intérieurement puis se tourna vers les autres. Kasai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle demande à ses parents et s'excusa en sortant son téléphone. Peu à peu, chacun après réflexion accepta, même Kasai dont les parents étaient d'accord. Naru continua les explications en disant que leurs vol était le lendemain à onze heure, tapante précisa-t-il en regardant Mai qui lui lança un regard noir en marmonnant un « ça va j'ai compris » dans sa barbe.

Le lendemain...

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'aéroport, il était 10h30 et Mai n'était toujours pas là. Naru commençait à fulminer ''elle est incapable d'être à l'heure, il faut toujours qu'elle soit en retard''. Le rendez-vous avait été donné pour 10h15 devant le terminal où ils allaient embarqués mais aucunes traces de Mai. ''Même Kasai-san est là, décidément Mai à un problème avec l'heure'' pensa bou-san. Enfin, à cinq minutes de l'embarquement Mai arriva en courant, elle appela bou-san qui se retourna.

- Mai, tu es **encore** en retard.

Elle se tourna vers Naru qui venait de l'interpellé d'un ton neutre mais où il y avait un léger agacement, avec un sourire contrit.

- Désolé Naru, j'ai eu beaucoup de problème pour venir, mon taxi a eu du retard et je suis tombée sur les embouteillages... Désolé.

Naru se contenta de soupirer, et ils embarquèrent dans l'avion en destination de la France. Naru leur expliqua que cet avion les conduiraient d'abord jusqu'à Paris puis qu'on viendrait les chercher et qu'on les emmèneraient à Versailles en voiture puisque c'était a à peu près une demi heure de Paris. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent à Paris après une dizaine d'heures et qu'ils grimpèrent dans les voitures envoyées pour les chercher Mai eut un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Laisser moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci.

Gourmandizzz.


	3. Le château des illusions

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Mariion : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

'parole' : pensée des personnages

_**en gras italique**_ : les Rêves de Mai

_en italique_ : les souvenirs de l'esprit

repères spatiaux-temporels

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Le château des illusions ».

Après une demi heure de route, les membres de la SPR arrivèrent devant un château en périphérie de Versailles*.

C'était un magnifique château construit du temps de Louis XIV d'après les dires du client. Une toiture bleu-grise, et fait en pierre blanchis à la chaux, le tout donnait une impression étrange, douce et quelque peu chaleureuse.

Trois hommes sortirent du château, l'un quelques pas en avant des deux autres, celui à sa gauche était celui qui avait fait le trajet pour soumettre l'affaire à Naru. Celui de droite était habillé comme un majordome, tout de noir avec une queue de pie, 'un peu démodé, l'uniforme' pensa bou-san avec un léger sourire. Il avait beau être le plus en retrait il était le premier que l'on voyait, il accrochait le regard comme s'il y avait une aura étincelante autour de lui. Des yeux d'un marron sanglant, un teint très pâle comme s'il n'avait jamais vu la lumière du soleil auparavant, un droit et des traits harmonieux. Il arborait un air respectueux, mais derrière lequel il y avait une certaine malice qui apparut lorsque son regard croisa celui de Mai. Pourtant son regard ne s'attarda pas sur elle, puis tourna sa tête pour regarder droit devant lui. Il semblait plus appartenir à une époque lointaine.

L'homme de tête, lui, était habillé dans un costume sombre, noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire également. Il arborait un air sérieux et froid, peut-être implacable et quelque peu préoccupé.

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des membres de la SPR et le deuxième homme entama les présentations :

- Je vous présentes le propriétaire de ce château : M. Rochel et voici notre majordome en chef : Sébastian (NdA : petit clin d'œil à Kuroshitsuji).

Celui-ci s'inclina en avant pendant que le propriétaire des lieux s'approchait en demandant qui était le directeur. Naru avança d'un pas et s'inclina légèrement en se présentant puis nomma chacun des membres de son équipe sans pour autant donné leur fonction. Le regard du majordome était retourné se fixer sur Mai comme pour la jauger.

_J'en étais certaine, aucun honneur. Et voilà que maintenant il y a des intrus, sont-ils là en tant qu'ennemis ou qu'alliés ?_

Mai se sentit observé et tourna la tête sur sa gauche mais personne ne la regarder, le seul de ce côté était le majordome mais il fixait Naru et le propriétaire du château. Elle haussa les épaules et s'approcha de Kasai Chiaki qui lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit. Kasai avait été engagé peu de temps après le retour de Naru et Lin au Japon. Ses capacités psychiques étant devenues plus stable elle avait voulu les exploiter et justement Naru cherchait une autre assistante. Les deux jeunes filles avait gardé contact depuis l'affaire « Kasai panic » dans le lycée de celle-ci.

Le propriétaire les laissa après quelques minutes de conversation lorsque sa voiture arriva devant le château en s'excusant car il était attendu ailleurs et qu'il répondrait donc à leur questions un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Il donna quelques consignes au majordome qui s'inclina avant de leur demander de bien vouloir le suivre. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et les fit pénétrer dans un hall d'entrée immense. Le sol était carrelé faisant comme un damier géant, alternant avec une grâce infinie les cases blanches et les cases noires, toutes brillaient reflétant tel un immense miroir le magnifique lustre suspendu du plafond. Tel une immense pyramide de cristal, le lustre reflété la lumière du soleil et l'a diffracté à l'infini et de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. De ce lustre partait deux aiguilles de tailles différentes et entourant ce lustre un cercle fait de chiffres romains écrit en or fins. 'Le spectacle doit être grandiose lorsque ce lustre est allumé' pensa Mai et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées le majordome se tourna vers elle et lui sourit en disant que ce lustre était d'origine et qu'il avait, comme la plupart des meubles et autres objets présent dans ce château, été rénové tel quel. Les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent, pas à cause de ce que le majordome lui disait mais du fait qu'à l'intérieur du château ou du hall en tout cas, Sébastian semblait réellement dans son environnement comme s'il était fait pour vivre dans ce château. A nouveau, les lèvres du majordome s'étirèrent en un sourire comme s'il avait encore une fois lu dans ses pensées. Mai rougit et détourna la tête, reprenant sa contemplation du hall.

Un escalier commencé à peu près à la moitié du hall, centré au milieu exacte de la pièce, qui montait sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter sur un premier pallier où se dressait une unique porte double en bois peinte en blanc avec deux poignées à la couleur cuivrée, pour se diviser en deux et continuer de chaque côté de la pièce pour permettre l'accès à un nouveau palier plus élevé que le précédant. Le lustre accrochait à ce second palier. Dans le hall en lui-même, il y avait de chaque côtés de l'escalier une porte menant sans doute aux différentes ailes du château.

Le majordome les fit grimper l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage et se dirigea sur le côté droit pour emprunté l'un des deux escalier. De chaque côtés de la porte se trouvait d'immenses fenêtres à pied pour permettre à la lumière d'éclairer le hall en pleine journée sans avoir à allumer le lustre et les différentes lampes accrochaient aux murs. Les tableaux et les miroirs s'enchainaient, donnant l'illusion parfaite de la vie en reflétant tantôt la personne passant devant et tantôt le tableau accroché sur le mur d'en face qui était en décaler avec la disposition du mur qu'ils longeait.

Ils arrivèrent au second étage où Sébastian les fit entrer par une porte identique à celle du premier étage.

_Au bras de mon cavalier, dans une magnifique robe bleu pâle, j'entrais dans le hall. Magnifique. C'est la seule pensée que j'ai eue. Ce dallage, immense miroir blanc et noir. Tout était déjà finit à ce moment là. C'est là que je l'ai vue pour la première fois, dans son costume noir, ces deux mèches noires également encadrant ce visage si pâle, ce visage d'ange. Un masque, un simple masque. Depuis, j'ai appris par l'intermédiaire d'une des bonnes qui à ce siècle nettoyées le château qu'il y a une expression disant que « les apparences sont souvent trompeuses », qu'« il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ». Si vrai, et il en était le parfait exemple. _

_Aujourd'hui mon seul regret est de n'avoir pas su, d'avoir était trop naïve pour comprendre et voir à travers son jeu, trop égoïste et matérialiste pour l'avoir voulu. En un sens, il m'avait prévenue mais je n'y est pas fait attention, pensant à des effets de style dans ses phrases, il avait compris, dès cet échange de premier regard il avait compris._

_''Vous êtes magnifique Mademoiselle …'' ''Non je vous assure votre âme m'attire naturellement ...'' ''Vous aimez les miroirs ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous sembliez fascinée …'' ''Saviez-vous qu'au Moyen-Age les miroirs étaient considérés comme étant maléfique. Ils étaient considérés comme étant l'attirail des sorcières car ils pouvaient emprisonner les démons …'' Tout dans ces mots le trahissait, et à ce moment je pensais juste qu'il était cultivé …_

_Si j'avais su …_

Le majordome les conduisit à leurs chambres puis les conduisit dans un magnifique salon. Un tapis rouge clair qui s'étendait au milieu de la pièce. Il avait annoncé que le propriétaire voulait que la SPR rencontrent sa fille Marie, qui les attendait dans le salon. Il se trouvait au premier étage et donnait par une double porte-fenêtre sur la terrasse et sur une vue magnifique des jardins derrière le château. Deux grande fenêtres à pied encadraient la porte. La pièce était dans un ton crème et aux bordures en bois vert clair. Un canapé était placé devant la grande fenêtre de gauche et juste devant une table avec un vase et des fleurs blanches et violettes. Sur le tapis au centre de la pièce une table de taille moyenne entourée de quatre fauteuils, à la fenêtre de droite, une table basse et deux chaises. Sur le mur de droite, une bibliothèque avec de nombreux ouvrages et une porte à gauche à côté d'un miroir et d'une table avec un autre vase. Au dessus de la table, au centre de la pièce, un lustre.

La jeune fille était blonde, elle était assise sur un des fauteuils au milieu de la pièce et lisait un livre. Elle releva la tête à leur entrée, dévoilant des yeux bleu clair. Elle leur sourit et se leva en congédiant Sébastian.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Marie Rochel, la fille du propriétaire de ce château. Vous devez être les membres de la SPR, cette équipe de chasseur de fantôme que mon père a engagé pour régler les problèmes et les choses bizarres qu'il se passe ici.

Tout en disant ces mots elle leur fit signe de s'assoir.

- En parlant de problèmes, commença Naru, quels sont-ils ?

Marie le regarda, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Mon père ne vous en a pas parler ? Ni M. de Shamberry ?

- Et bien M. de Shamberry nous en a parlé rapidement en nous exposant les faits et en nous expliquant pourquoi votre père pensait à une présence surnaturelle. En revanche nous n'avons pas pu en savoir plus, le propriétaire devait s'en aller.

Marie poussa un soupir, 'Il l'a encore fait' pensa-t-elle.

- Très bien, je vais vous expliquer. A l'époque de Louis XIV, le roi Soleil, il y avait une sorte d'engouement pour les miroirs, de ce fait, tout les châteaux datant de cette époque et ayant un mobilier d'origine disposent de nombreux miroirs. Ici, ce château ne fait pas exception, vous avez dû vous en rendre compte. Il y a eu de nombreux problèmes lors de la rénovation de ce château, mon père avait engagé une grande compagnie pour que ce soit fait en gardant à l'esprit le style de cette époque. Certaines pièces n'ont posées aucuns problèmes, en revanche, d'autres ont été de véritable piège pour les ouvriers : les portes se fermées sans pouvoir être réouvertes, des lustres sont tombés sur les ouvriers, des miroirs ont explosés, certains ouvriers se sont plaints de la température, de bruit anormal genre sanglots et cris, d'une présence dans leur dos sans qu'il n'y est personne d'autre dans la pièce. C'était assez complexe à gérer mais ça s'est quelque peu stoppé lorsque Sébastian a coordonné les choses. Mais alors que la rénovation avancée à grand pas, d'autres phénomènes se sont manifestés. C'était assez flippant en fait.

- Quels genre de nouveaux phénomènes ?

Naru était de plus en plus intéressé par cette affaire, en revanche Mai et Chiaki, elles, grimaçaient.

- En fait, c'est assez glauque, il y a eu des possessions, un ouvrier s'est soudainement mis à en attaquer d'autres en disant que les intrus devaient partir, un ouvrier a fait une grave dépression après avoir entendu une voix qui disait que Dieu n'existait pas, que tout était déjà décidé, il y a eu des suicides aussi, certains ouvrier se jetaient par la fenêtre en disant qu'il fallait à tout prix sortir d'ici.

Marie marqua une pause, annoncer ça de cette façon la dégoûtée au plus au point mais le pire restait à venir encore. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua :

- Il y a eu les visions aussi, c'est la seule chose qui soit réellement resté après la fin de la rénovation. Il y a dans ce château une sorte de reproduction de la galerie des glaces du château de Versailles, c'est là que ces illusions sont les plus fréquentes, elles varient selon les jours et les personnes.

Mai redressa la tête, une galerie des glaces, donc une pièce avec des miroirs partout ? Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Naru sembla réfléchir à ce que la jeune fille venait de dire tandis que Lin finissait de retranscrire les phénomènes anormaux.

- Vous savez s'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier dans la passé dans ce château ? Comme un meurtre ou des disparitions inexpliquées ?

- En fait, non, je n'ai jamais vraiment parcourut l'historique de ce château mais il est possible qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de ce genre sans que ce soit réellement écrit quelque part, j'imagine qu'il n'était pas anormal de disparaître s'il on devenait gênant à cette époque sans que ce soit vraiment remarqué.

Naru resta un instant pensif. C'était sans doute vrai, en Angleterre également, pendant cette même époque les disparitions devaient être courante.

- Où, exactement, les températures étaient les plus froides et les phénomènes les plus étranges se sont passés ?

- Et bien... la grande salle de bal, la salle aux miroirs, une des chambres également. Il y a également eu des problèmes dans les jardins mais d'une autre sorte comme l'eau des fontaines qui arrête soudainement de couler, des arbres et des haies qui semblent être en feu mais qui sont parfaitement normal lorsqu'on s'en approche pour les éteindre, il y a du sang aussi qui apparaît de temps en temps dans la plupart des pièces. Je crois que c'est tout.

- Donc, conclut Naru, il n'y a pas vraiment de limite, ça peut se passer dans toutes les salles c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Vous voyez autre chose qui pourrait nous être utiles ?

- Non, pas vraiment. En tout cas pas pour l'instant mais ça me reviendra peut-être plus tard.

Ellipse de plusieurs heures. Tard dans la nuit. Chambre de Mai.

Mai se réveilla en sursaut, le cris de douleur de son rêve résonnant encore à ses oreilles. Pantelante, elle se redressa et porta une main à son front pour essuyer la sueur qui collait sa mèche à son front. Elle inspira à fond à plusieurs reprise et ferma brièvement les yeux en tentant de se rappeler son rêve. Rien à faire, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller faire un tour, pensant que ça la calmerait. Elle sortit en silence de sa chambre et longea les chambres de ses collègues de travail.

Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement, la faisant sursauter et se retourner les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Chiaki sortit de sa chambre et sursauta en voyant Mai devant elle. Elle lui sourit et Mai lui rendit son sourire, soulagée.

- C'est toi qui parlais ?

Mai regarda Chiaki qui venait de lui poser une question assez surprenant, elle n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit et n'avait pas entendue de voix d'aucunes sortes.

- Non, pourquoi ? Personne n'a parlé Kasai-san.

Chiaki regarda Mai un moment puis une moue inquiète apparut sur son visage.

_Allez-vous en !_

Les deux filles sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le couloir dans un bel ensemble. Il n'y avait rien.

_Les intrus doivent s'en aller, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Allez-vous en !_

Après un échange de regard, les deux jeunes filles avancèrent dans le couloir et sortir sur le pallier du second étage qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée. Elles descendirent rapidement les deux escaliers et entendirent quelqu'un rigoler. A nouveau elle se tournèrent mais de nouveau il n'y avait personne.

Un mouvement attira l'attention de Mai sur le sol. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Gardant les yeux baissé sur les dalles de couleur noires et blanches, elle se tourna et aperçu ce qu'elle avait cru voir auparavant, il y avait sur le sol un bras, seul sans le corps auquel il aurait dû être rattaché. Mai agrippa le bras de Chiaki qui regarda à son tour au sol, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et au même moment que Mai elle leva les yeux en l'air, en direction du lustre. Il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre trace du bras coupé. Un nouveau regard vers le bas leur montra le reflet du lustre. Elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et se tournèrent pour remonter les escaliers.

Mai se figea, une expression d'horreur semblant gravée sur son visage tandis que Chiaki palissait et poussait un cris strident. Là devant elles se tenait un cadavre en décomposition, il était impossible de dire avec précision si c'était une femme ou un homme en regardant son visage mais ses habits, d'époque, montraient que c'était un homme. Il manquait une grande partie de la peau de son visage, sa mâchoire était défoncée et il semblait boiter, son bras formé un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps. Mais le pire venait sans doute de ses yeux, leur iris était noir et la pupille injectée de sang. Une flamme brulait dans le regard de ce cadavre, comme une envie de mordre dans la chair, de faire saigner ces deux jeunes filles à l'aspect si appétissant. Chiaki poussa un nouveau cris à l'unisson de Mai, tandis qu'elles reculaient vers un des murs du hall. Le cadavre continuait d'avancer vers elles, lentement, inexorablement.

Marie arriva et se figea quelques secondes devant les autres membres de la SPR, les deux jeunes filles étaient collées au mur de gauche fuyant un cadavre. Les yeux de Naru s'écarquillèrent tandis que les autres étaient tout aussi figés que Marie. Un claquement régulier résonna sur le sol dallé, le bruit effaçant lentement le squelette en décomposition. Les pas de Sébastian le menèrent jusqu'aux deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient laissées tomber sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement. Avec un sourire rassurant, Sébastian les aida à se relever et leur proposa de retourner se coucher.

Une fois les membres de la SPR et Marie remontés se coucher, Sébastian tourna les talons et se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de bal. A nouveau, un rayon de lune éclaira le sol du hall que la silhouette haute de Sébastian avait caché un peu plus tôt. A nouveau, un rire résonna dans la pièce.

_On dirait qu'il a envie de jouer un peu avec vous..._

_Le bal était la dernière chose dont je me souvenais, et sans doute celle que je me souvenais avec le plus de clarté dans ma courte vie. Depuis que la mort m'avait prise, le temps s'écoulait à l'infini, indisposant d'éternité. Il est tellement ironique que mon vœu se soit exaucé de cette manière. ''Je souhaiterais tant que ce moment dure toujours jusqu'à la fin des temps.'' Il faut toujours faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite car cela peut arriver d'une manière que l'on risquerait de regretter pour toujours. Les reflets que montrent les miroirs n'ont toujours pas changés malgré les siècles passés, mais de nouveaux reflets sont arrivés au fil du temps, de nouveaux habitants aujourd'hui disparus._

*Il vient de mon imagination, je précise il n'existe pas en vrai.

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes. Merci de m'avoir lue.

**Petit moment quizz :**

**A votre avis, combien il y a d'esprit qui parle dans ce chapitre ?**

**D'où vient ce cadavre ?**

**Pourquoi il y a autant de problèmes ?**

**D'où viennent les illusions ?**

**(Pour trois des questions c'est a peu près dit dans ce chapitre et les précédents.)**

Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 3 :

"Reflet"

A la prochaine fois.

Gourmandizzz.


	4. Reflet

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Je remercie** Lonore **et** Mariion **pour leurs reviews ^^.

_**Lonore :**_Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

_**Mariion :**_Merci a toi aussi pour cette review et pour les autres ^^.

* * *

'parole' : pensée des personnages

_**en gras italique**_ : les Rêves de Mai

_en italique_ : les souvenirs de l'esprit

repères spatiaux-temporels

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

« _Reflet _».

_**Elle était clairement dans un de ses Rêves habituel. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute la dessus. La salle était immense, parcourut de miroirs le long des murs. Une salle de bal. De nombreuses personnes étaient là, vêtus d'habits d'époque comme ceux du zombis. Peut-être y avait-il un lieu entre ce zombis et ce rêve. De toute façon puisqu'elle était là, elle devait récolter des informations sur le château dans lequel ils étaient et en apprendre plus sur son histoire.**_

_**Elle tourna sur elle-même et sursauta en voyant le visage souriant de Gene. Alors il comptait l'aider sur cette enquête. Elle lui sourit à son tour, s'approchant de lui.**_

_**« - Bonjour Mai.**_

_**- Salut Gene, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu nous aides sur cette enquête ? »**_

_**Il se contenta d'acquiescé et pointa un endroit du doigt. Mai se tourna et vit une jeune femme blonde, habillée dans une magnifique robe d'une couleur bleu pâle, un ciel clair. Elle regardait les miroirs, rien que les miroirs comme si elle était envoutée et ne pouvait en détourner son regard. Un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et sembla l'aborder, Gene et elle étaient trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Le couple ainsi formé alla sur la piste de danse tandis que l'orchestre jouait un nouvel air. **_

_**Lorsqu'ils s'en éloignèrent après plusieurs danse le jeune homme l'a conduisit vers un mur recouvert de miroir et ils parlèrent un bon moment. Jusqu'à présent Mai n'avait pas pu voir le visage de l'homme, il était sans cesse dos à elle et Gene ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher du couple. **_

_**Il se retournait lorsque brusquement le rêve changea. Deux yeux rouge sang apparurent dans chaque miroir, uniquement des yeux, aucun visage, aucun corps. Mais ces yeux semblait fixés sur Mai et Gene comme s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient là tous les deux.**_

_**« - Mai, il faut partir. Maintenant. »**_

_**Elle se tourna vers Gene mais le rêve commençait déjà à disparaître, de gros morceaux de la salle de bal commencèrent à se décrocher les uns des autres comme si le rêve commençait à s'effriter tout autour d'aux. Un morceau, juste au-dessus de leur tête se brisa soudainement, tombant sur eux. **_

Mai se réveilla en sursaut, le soleil brillait à travers le rideau qu'elle avait tiré la veille. Des yeux rouge, c'était étrange.

* * *

La salle de bal continuait à disparaître, les morceaux se brisant et se détachant. Quelqu'un ne voulait pas que d'autre sache ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Cette pensée tira un sourire ironique à Gene. C'était peine perdu, Noll allait forcément découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait deux personne capable de découvrir cette vérité cachée : Mai et Yasuhara Osamu. Mai était en danger dans ce monde de rêves et de souvenirs, surtout que certaines esprits n'aimaient pas les intrus, mais il l'était également. Gene tourna son regard vers les miroirs. Après un nouveau sourire amusé il disparut à son tour de ce rêve qui semblait s'autodétruire et allait bientôt imploser.

* * *

_Mon premier et mon dernier bal, tout à commencé et s'est terminé cette nuit là. Le plaisir de danser avec cet homme diablement séduisant, lui parler. Tout était parfait, un simple prélude, une sorte d'introduction à l'horreur qui allait suivre. Tellement de chose peuvent se passer en l'espace de quelques heures et scellé totalement un ou plusieurs destin, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Le diable ne s'est pas contenté d'être parmi nous, non, il a également tissé sa toile pour tous nous piéger. Après tout, c'est ce que nous étions face à lui, de simples proies, et nous allions tombés dans ses filets, car le diable connait mieux les Hommes que Dieu. Le diable n'a-t-il pas, sous la forme d'un serpent, tenté et convaincu Ève de manger dans la pomme interdite ? Dans ce fruit de la connaissance qui nous a à tous apporter le malheur ? Si, bannis des Jardins d'Éden, nous sommes infiniment plus proche du diable que de Dieu._

_Qui honorons-nous réellement ? Dieu ou le Diable ? C'est une question que je me pose souvent depuis ce bal, depuis ma... mort. Je suis, nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, ce temps infiniment long qui ne m'apporte plus rien que ce souvenir maudit dont j'aimerais être débarrassée à jamais. Si quelqu'un pouvait nous aider..._

* * *

Naru était de mauvaise humeur ce matin, tout semblait allé de travers depuis la veille au soir. Un zombis dans le hall d'entrée, s'en prenant à Mai et à Kasai-san ? Mai attirait les problèmes c'était vrai, elle avait tendance à les trouver rapidement et involontairement. Les problèmes recherchaient sans doute Mai autant qu'elle elle les cherchait. Et dans ce genre de cas, il est absolument normal que les deux se rencontrent, c'est pour ça que Mai rimait avec problème. Mais si vite ?

Il fallait en plus qu'il attende que tous soit réveillés, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas équipé la base et que le matériel mis à leur disposition n'allait pas se branchait tout seul. Mis à part Lin, personne n'était réveillé, à huit heure il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même.

Naru fulminait donc tous seul contre son équipe trop fainéante à son goût lorsque Mai entra dans la pièce, pâle et mal réveillée accompagné de Marie avec laquelle elle semblait discuté. 'Pas trop tôt' pensa Naru. Les deux jeunes fille s'installèrent en discutant et en riant. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas surprenant, loin de là puisque Mai avait tendance à sympathiser avec toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrer. Il fallait dire que contrairement à Naru c'était une jeune fille très sociable.

Naru, pas vraiment patient, allait couper leur conversation oh combien fascinante (ceci est de l'ironie, notez bien ^^) lorsque Marie posa la question qu'il voulait poser.

« -Dis-moi Mai, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, toi et ton amie, levé à cette heure ?

Mai sembla hésiter un instant avant de se lancer dans son explication.

- Et bien en fait, je faisais un rêve étrange et je me suis réveillée en sursaut mais je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de mon rêve, et je pensais qu'aller faire un tour allait me calmer alors je suis sortie de ma chambre et Kasai-san sortait également de la sienne. Elle m'a dit entendre des voix et elle pensait que c'était moi mais je l'ai entendue aussi ensuite.

- Que disait la voix ?

Mai et Marie se tournèrent vers Naru tandis que Lin semblait également intéressé.

- Elle disait que nous devions partir, elle parlait d'intrus et disait que nous n'avions rien à faire ici. »

Naru acquiesça et sembla réfléchir un moment à la réponse que Mai avait donné. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard et le laissèrent tout à ses réflexions en prenant un petit déjeuner.

« - Vous n'avez pas fait d'autres rêves Taniyama-san ?

Marie se tourna vers Lin. 'Qu'est-qu'il a avec les rêves de Mai ?' se demanda t-elle.

- Et bien, si. J'en ai fais un autre après ma rencontre avec le zombis et celui-là je m'en souviens. Gene était dans mon Rêve, » Ça eu le don d'attirait l'attention de Naru, il savait que Mai voyait toujours son frère jumeaux mais que la plupart du temps il l'a laissait développer ses dons « on voyait une jeune femme blonde portant un robe bleu claire. » Naru haussa un sourcil à ce détail, quel rapport avec son rêve ? Il se fichait de ce détail. Mai le remarqua. « Ne réagis pas pas comme ça Naru, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que les couleurs veulent dire quelque chose, que c'est un détail important.

- Soit, dit Naru, continue.

- Un homme s'approchait d'elle et ils allaient danser puis, après plusieurs danses ils allaient vers un des murs de la salle de bal et ils discutaient. Par contre je ne sais pas de quoi, Gene ne voulait pas que l'on s'approche.

- C'est tout ? »

Naru était assez déçu, d'habitude les rêves de Mai étaient plus détaillés et plus utiles.

« - Non, la fille semblait fascinée par les miroirs, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est approché d'elle. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre. En fait c'était assez étrange, je ne pouvais pas voir à quoi ressembler l'homme, il était toujours dos à moi. Et lorsqu'il allait se retourner, le rêve à changer, il a commencé à se briser, les gens ont disparus et des yeux rouge sont apparus sur tous les miroirs, Gene m'a dit qu'il était temps que je m'en aille, comme si c'était ça qu'il voulait me montrer depuis le début. Mais il m'a montré le couple alors c'est qu'il doit avoir on importance aussi, non ?

- Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

- Ils portaient les mêmes vêtements que le zombis d'hier soir. »

Marie pencha la tête sur le côté, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils apportaient autant d'importance à un simple rêve mais elle pouvait les aider quand même.

« - Ce sont des vêtements d'époque, du XVIIe siècle précisément, ils datent de Louis XIV.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? » Demanda Mai à sa nouvelle amie.

« - C'est assez facile, ce château a été construit au XVIIe siècle et il n'y a eu qu'un bal ici puisqu'après il a été abandonné. Le bal qui a été donné était pour l'inauguration de l'Académie d'architecture, en 1671. »

Mai hocha la tête.

Peu après, les autres membres de la SPR arrivèrent et avec l'aide de Marie ils installèrent le matériel mis à leur disposition dans la salle de base.

Ellipse de temps. Avant midi dans la salle de base.

Ils étaient rassemblés dans la base, regardant les écrans après avoir installé les caméras et les micros dans différentes salles du château. Mai racontait de nouveau le rêve qu'elle avait fait durant la nuit et Chiaki parla de la voix qu'elle entendait dans sa chambre. Les discussions allaient donc bon train pour tenter de comprendre. Ayako disait qu'ils n'auraient pas dû venir, qu'ils étaient eux aussi en danger. A cela Bou-san répondait volontiers qu'ils ne l'avaient pas forcé à venir avec eux jusqu'ici et que donc elle pouvait tenter de prendre un billet d'avion pour rentrer chez elle, au Japon. Ils étaient donc tous les deux engagés dans une de leur nombreuses disputes et personne n'intervenaient, essayant de comprendre ce qui pourrait lié le Rêve de Mai et le zombis.

Marie, elle, ne comprenait pas l'importance qu'ils donnaient aux rêves de Mai, elle posa donc la question, arrêtant la dispute de Bou-san et d'Ayako.

« - Et bien, en fait Mai est une utilisatrice de PK et elle rêve de chose qui se sont passaient dans le passé. Ses Rêves nous ont déjà bien aidés, par exemple dans l'affaire Urado ou l'affaire Yoshima. » répondit Bou-san.

« - L'affaire Urado ? Yoshima ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Devant le silence général Marie compris que c'était assez compliqué et qu'ils ne voulaient sans doute pas en parler. Pourtant, ce fut Mai qui répondit :

- Ce sont des affaires que l'on a eu. Dans l'affaire Urado il y avait des disparitions dans la maison de notre ancien premier ministre. C'était assez horrible en fait. Dans l'affaire Yoshima, il y avait des cas de possessions, et quelque chose s'en prenait au membres d'une famille. Ça aussi c'était assez moche à voir. Mais on a résolu les deux enquêtes, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. »

Marie acquiesça tandis que Naru était impressionné, Mai venait de résumé ces deux enquêtes en n'en disant pas trop mais en donnant l'essentiel, chose qu'il pensait Mai incapable de faire.

_Alors, ils sont bien des ennemis... Ils doivent repartir !_

Yasuhara choisit ce moment pour rentrer. Naru s'était déjà tourner vers Masako.

« - Hara-san vous percevez quelque chose ?

Masako secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est très vague, je sais qu'il y en a, beaucoup, mais je n'arrive pas à les voir, ça fait comme dans l'affaire au lycée de Yasuhara-san, c'est comme une chaine cryptée, l'image semble sautée. Je pense que c'est à la fois dû à leur nombre et à quelque chose qui m'empêche de les voir.

- Je vois.

- Donc, encore une fois Masako ne nous sera pas utile. » Masako lança un regard noir à Ayako qui venait de parler.

« - Ce serait que bien que celle qui dise ça se rende utile, d'après mes souvenirs, la seule utilité que tu as eu a été durant l'affaire Yoshima, grâce aux arbres sacrés. »

Ayako la fusilla a son tour du regard, et elles restèrent à se défier du regard sous le regard surpris de Marie. Mai la rassura d'un regard tandis que John tentait de les calmer.

« - Yasuhara, du nouveau ?

- Et bien, oui. M. Rochel m'a donné accès à l'historique du château mais la partie qui nous intéresse a été brulait, d'après ce que Sébastian-san m'a dit il y a eu un incendie dans la salle d'archive. Il dit également que certaines portes sont scellées. La dernière chose que l'on peut voir c'est qu'il y a effectivement eu un bal et que le château a été abandonné par la suite mais dans la suite il n'y a à aucuns moments mentionné la raison, elle n'a sans doute jamais été écrite.

Naru hocha la tête et tourna la tête à nouveau vers les écrans.

- Donc on en sait pas plus, c'est ça ?

Yasuhara se tourna vers Bou-san et fit 'non' de la tête.

* * *

_Au fil du temps, et malgré une époque d'abandon, ce château a connu la vie à nouveau, mais les autres esprits n'ont pas vraiment appréciés les nouveaux arrivant et rapidement ils nous ont rejoints ou se sont enfuient pour les plus chanceux d'entre eux. _

_Dans peu de temps, la pleine lune marquera la renaissance de ce souvenir maudit, cette nuit de bal qui se rejoue encore et encore une fois par mois. L'irrégularité de cette nuit de fête fluctue en fonction de la manière dont la lune frappe les miroirs et fait vivre nos reflets. Tout se joue là, dans ces rayons de lune, encore et encore tandis qu'il réapparait sans cesse et que l'horreur qui a marqué la fin de ce bal se rejoue._

_Chaque nuit, chaque jour, entre rêves et illusions, reflets et véritable vie, tout renait et disparaît, c'est un cycle sans fin. Dans l'infini de l'illusion anormalement répétée, qui s'étire et se déforme, changeante et colorée, tout paraît différent de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est la seule vérité qui existe car nos yeux humains ne peuvent voir tant de choses. _

_Trois cent trente neuf ans, trois cent trente neuf pleine lune, cette vérité je la connais par cœur. Peu à peu, elle a remplacée celle, erronée de ma mémoire. _

* * *

_**A nouveau ce rêve. Mai fit un tour complet sur elle-même jusqu'à trouver Gene qui l'attendait en souriant près d'une des tables du buffet. Elle le rejoignit en courant et le salua. Il lui répondit par un sourire qui disparut rapidement pour laisser son visage sérieux.**_

_**« - Mai, fait attention aux miroirs.**_

_**- Les miroirs ? » Mai se tourna pour regarder les miroirs au fond de la salle.**_

_**Gene ne fit que hocher la tête et se tourner vers la table près de laquelle il se tenait, montant à Mai les fleurs dans les vases.**_

_**« - Il faut que tu vois Mai, que tu regardes vraiment et que tu retiennes. Tout est important : les fleurs, les couleurs, les vêtements, leurs expressions... Tout, tu dois tout retenir. »**_

_**Mai le regarda, surprise mais se tourna vers la table également et regarda les fleurs. De magnifiques roses blanche, des œillets blanc et rouge mélangés, de petites fleurs de myosotis et de fleurs d'oranger parsemant la table, des vases entiers remplis de camélia et de tulipes panachées, des lilas blancs, des pervenche. Elle se tourna vers la piste de danse, les robes et les vêtements masculins étaient quasiment tous de couleurs claires : jaune pastel, bleu clair, or, blanc, rose. Peu de couleur foncé tel que le vert, le rouge, le violet.**_

_**« - Les couleurs et les fleurs ont une signification Mai, les connaître devraient vous aidez. **_

_**Elle allait lui répondre lorsque de nouveau les formes et les gens commencèrent à onduler et disparaître. A nouveau dans les miroirs ces deux yeux sanglant apparurent et le rêve commença à se briser et s'effondrer.**_

_**- Le plus important se passera dans la salle de bal lors de la pleine lune. »**_

_Attention !_

_**La voix résonna dans le rêve, les faisant tous les deux sursauter tandis que la jeune fille blonde que Mai avait vue dans son rêve précédant apparut en la regardant. « Un esprit » murmura Gene. Mai se tourna vers lui.**_

_Tu dois nous aider. S'il te plait. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce souvenir maudit. Aide-nous. Ne le laisse pas t'avoir, il ne veut pas que tu vois, il cherchera à te faire taire. Va-t'en avant de te trouvait piégée dans ce rêve._

Pendant ce temps, salle de base.

« - C'est étonnant cette capacité qu'a Mai à s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, non ? »

Yasuhara éclata de rire à la remarque de Bou-san tandis qu'Ayako souriait, amusée. Naru se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de se retourner vers ses écrans, alors que Lin continuait d'écrire sur son ordinateur portable sans réagir. Marie sourit en regardant Mai. Chiaki revint à ce moment-là, accompagnée du majordome qui tenait un plateau avec du thé. Après l'avoir déposé sur la table sans regarder qui que ce soit, il tourna les talons et son regard tomba sur la jeune fille endormie sur le canapé. Il sourit légèrement et quitta rapidement la salle de base au moment où Mai se redressée en sursautant.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se repérer. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Après que Mai ait racontée son rêve, salle de bal.

Marie les avaient guidés jusque dans la salle de bal puisque les rêves de Mai se déroulaient toujours là-bas. Elle discutait à présent avec et Chiaki tandis que Masako, Naru et John regardaient les miroirs, Lin étant resté à la base et Ayako et Bou-san étant en train de se disputer à nouveau à propos du rêve de Mai.

« - C'est ici.

L'affirmation de Masako attira l'attention de tous.

- Dans les miroirs, il y a quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit les esprits. »

Brusquement des bruits de coups retentirent dans la salle.

_Partez !_

_Allez-vous en ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là !_

Mai, Chiaki et Masako sursautèrent. La voix était cette fois-ci haineuse et les paroles crachée comme du venin.

Soudain, la lumière se répercuta dans un des miroirs, le recouvrant de lumière et les éblouissant. Deux yeux rouge apparurent dans le miroir, les regardant, semblant les transpercer d'un regard qui semblait leur promettre souffrance et mort.

Un nuage cacha le soleil l'espace d'un instant, faisant disparaître les yeux sanglant du miroir. Lorsqu'enfin le soleil réapparut rien ne se passa. Le soleil ne tapait plus sur le miroir dans le même angle.

_Ah ! Ça m'énerve ! Ils s'en sortent encore bien..._

Cette fois-ci personne ne l'entendit parler.

_Peut-être que ceux-là pourront nous aider, après tout, elle peut voir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là._

Merci de m'avoir lue. Le chapitre suivant risque d'être moins long.

Gourmandizzz.


	5. Vérité

D'abord j'aimerais dire que l'avancée de la fic est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Je remercie à nouveau** Lonore **et** Mariion **pour leurs reviews.

_**Lonore :**_ encore une fois merci pour tes encouragements ^^.

_**Mariion :**_ je te tiens le même discours XD mais le cœur y est tout autant ^^. Merci.

* * *

'parole' : pensée des personnages

_**en gras italique**_ : les Rêves de Mai

_en italique_ : les souvenirs de l'esprit

repères spatiaux-temporels

Je précise, ce chapitre est un bond dans le temps, ce qu'il s'est passé entre le troisième chapitre et le quatrième sera révélé dans le chapitre suivant.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

« Vérité »

La vérité avait été un choc. Qui aurait pu penser à ça ? Non, cette nuit de pleine lune avait décidément changée la donne. Entre danse et manipulation, l'araignée avait tissée sa toile.

Tous, tous sans exception, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés piégés.

Ils ne leur avait fallu que quelques heures, quelques heures après cette maudite nuit de pleine lune, dans cette salle de bal immense à revivre une nuit de bal, déformée, et pourtant si vrai. Mai l'avait dit, elle leur avait décrit les couleurs, les fleurs, elle leur avait rapporté les propos tenus par Gene mais ça n'avait rien empêché, bien au contraire. S'ils n'avaient pas su ça avant, se seraient-ils rendus dans cette salle de bal la nuit de la pleine lune ? Non et maintenant, que leur restaient-ils à faire ? Attendre ? Ou agir ? Chercher un moyen de résoudre ce mystères ?

Étais-ce seulement possible lorsque l'on savait qui ou quoi avait orchestré ça si savamment, préparant son plan de manière infaillible ? Aucune faille, aucune possibilité d'action. Non, il fallait faire quelque chose, ne pas attendre que ce soit leur tour.

Mais d'abord, l'attente, attendre que Naru et Lin trouve une faille, que Kasai-san arrête de hurler, que Masako reprenne connaissance, tenter de sortir Ayako et Marie de l'état de choc dans lequel elles étaient plongées depuis la vérité. Et le plus important de tous sans aucuns doutes : retrouver Mai. Elle qui ne faisait qu'attirer les problèmes, elle qui se trouvait en ce moment même en danger. Il fallait la trouver mais pour ça il fallait apprendre où elle était.

**POV Naru (à la troisième personne)**

Rien n'était perdu, après tout, rien n'était joué d'avance. Il fallait d'abord régler la situation ici, calmer les filles et réveiller Hara-san. Après ils pourraient s'occuper de Mai, la trouver et la sauver, encore une fois. Il en profitera pour lui faire remarquer qu'encore une fois il avait fallu que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, juste pour le plaisir de la voir s'énerver, de la voir réagir.

Même lui avait du mal à se faire à la vérité mais ce n'était pas une raison pour perdre du temps sur une vérité qu'ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas changer. Le passé était le passé. Le château était rempli d'esprit, bon comme mauvais, certains tentant de les aider, d'autres de leur mettre des bâton dans les roues, de les empêcher de trouver cette vérité choquante et son symbole. Maintenant il fallait penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant, reprendre l'avantage, élaborer un plan autant pour l'exorcisme que pour trouver Mai. Et ça, il n'y a que lui qui pouvait le faire...

**POV Kasai (à la première personne)**

Cela fait maintenant une demi-heure que je hurle sans pouvoir me calmer. Une demi-heure déjà que nous avons perdu Mai et découvert la vérité. Mes cris de terreur résonne dans la pièce, mais je n'y peux, mon corps ne semble plus vouloir m'écouter et il est tétanisé par la peur.

Je n'arrive pas à l'assimiler, c'est tout simplement impossible, que les esprits existent d'accord, les démons comme celui dont Mai m'a parlé, Urado, je peux le concevoir. Mais qu'une entité aussi puissante que ça, c'est impossible. Parce que son existence signifie que l'autre existe également, il faut bien quelqu'un pour le combattre, quelqu'un à cause de qui faire ça.

Alors quoi ? On est pris dans une guerre entre deux entités qui ne sont pas censé exister ? Un combat entre Dieu et le Diable qui dure depuis des années et dont ce château hantés d'esprits n'est qu'un de leur nombreux champs de bataille ?

Je continue de hurler tandis que la réalité de cette vérité me frappe encore plus durement que je ne le pensais possible. Mais mon corps commence petit à petit à revenir sous mon contrôle, parce que je sais maintenant quelque chose de plus réelle, une vérité autre que celle-ci. Il faut trouver Mai. Mon inquiétude pour elle s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que je comprend réellement ces deux vérités. Mon hurlement devient silence tandis que je reprends mon souffle et que je reprends mon sang-froid.

Je vois Naru qui me regarde avec quelque chose comme de l'approbation dans les yeux. Je suis parfaitement calme, je sais qu'on va trouver Mai. C'est notre seule possibilité. Pour cette amie qui seule a cru en moi lorsque l'on m'accusai d'avoir lancé une malédiction sur mon lycée.

Mai, où que tu sois, on va venir te chercher.

**POV John (à la première personne)**

Le brusque silence dans la pièce me sort de mes pensées. Kasai-san s'est arrêtée de hurler, elle semble avoir repris le contrôle d'elle-même. Peut-être a-t-elle appréhendé entièrement la puissance de la vérité.

Je suis un exorciste, mandé par le Vatican. J'ai toujours cru en la présence de Dieu dans le ciel, la présence d'un Paradis. Mais ces concepts ne sont pas les seuls, si je reconnais l'existence de Dieu, je reconnais également celle de son contraire, le Diable, et donc de la présence d'un Enfer. Mais penser que le Diable se mêlerait parmi nous en personne, qu'il planifierait quelque chose comme ça ? Non, je n'y avais jamais pensé...

L'inquiétude et l'incompréhension se dispute en moi. Inquiétude pour Hara-san qui est toujours inconsciente depuis la pleine lune, depuis maintenant seize heures donc, pour la manière dont elle comprendra cette vérité qui nous a tous bouleversés, inquiétude pour Marie-san et Matsuzaki-san qui sont encore en état de choc et inquiétude pour Mai qui n'est pas avec nous, qui a disparu il y a une demi-heure. Incompréhension face à la révélation, face à une vérité cruelle qui a frappé autant de personne à travers les siècles, lors de cette nuit de bal mais aussi lors des années suivantes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il faut trouver Mai et libérer tout ces esprits.

**POV Bou-san (à la troisième personne)**

Mai avait encore disparu, à chacune de leurs enquêtes Mai avait eue des ennuis, dans leur deuxième enquête elle était tombée dans un puits entrainée par l'esprit d'une femme qui cherchait son enfant. Dans une autre elle avait été possédé par l'esprit de Kenji-kun, poursuivi par Urado, attaquée par des esprits des plus puissants et il en passait. Mais là, c'était sans doute le pire. Se faire enlever par un esprit à la solde du diable. C'était à se demander comment elle faisait pour être aussi malchanceuse.

Bou-san s'inquiétait pour Mai, après tout elle était sa 'petite sœur'. Mais il s'inquiétait également pour Masako et Ayako, surtout pour cette dernière, elle avait l'air en état de choc alors pour essayer de la ramener parmi eux il lança :

« - Cette fois-ci vieille femme on dirait que tu avais raison sur le danger que représentait cette affaire. »

**POV Ayako (à la première personne)**

« - Cette fois-ci vieille femme on dirait que tu avais raison sur le danger que représentait cette affaire. »

La remarque du faux moine me fit lever la tête, me permettant l'espace d'une seconde d'oublier la vérité. Je le fusillais du regard tandis que je comprenais le pourquoi de cette taquinerie alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« - Bien sûr, faux moine, j'ai toujours raison ! »

Le faux moine se contenta de me sourire d'un air ironique. Cet abrutis avait réussi à me calmer. A faire disparaître ma peur de cette vérité mais pas mon inquiétude pour Mai. Je ne me rendis compte qu'à ce moment que Kasai Chiaki avait arrêté de hurler de terreur comme la gamine qu'elle était. De quoi me vexer ! Elle s'était repris avant moi...

**Retour POV normal**

La salle de base commençait peu à peu à retrouver son calme et sa sérénité. Naru, concentré sur les données qu'ils avaient récupérés, penché sur l'ordinateur de Lin réfléchissait à un plan. Kasai attendait impatiemment de trouver Mai tandis que Bou-san et Ayako étaient en train de se disputer au sujet des fois où Ayako avait eue raison. C'est dans cette ambiance que Masako repris connaissance. John s'approcha d'elle, l'a mettant au courant de la situation et de ce qu'ils avaient découvert, ainsi que de la disparition de Mai. Marie se calma peu de temps après mais resta silencieuse.

_Peut-être pourront-ils vraiment nous aider..._

Ce murmure passa inaperçu dans la salle.

**POV ?**

Je flottais quelque part dans un espace vide. Mon esprit ? Le blanc et le noir prenait tour à tour l'avantage dans ce monde créé par mon inconscient. Une voix tentée de me parler, de m'amener quelque part ou de me faire réagir tout simplement, je n'en savais rien et ne cherchait pas vraiment à le savoir.

La seule chose que je sentais c'était que j'avais froid, étrangement froid, anormalement froid ? Je ne sais plus, j'oublie au fur et à mesure que le temps passe dans cet endroit, toutes mes sensations se mêlent ensemble. Bientôt je ne ressens plus le froid. Je n'ai plus aucunes idées à raccrocher à ce mot. Alors je l'oublie tout simplement.

La voix qui me parle se fait plus forte, elle prononce un mot, qu'elle crie de plus en plus forte, elle semble inquiète, de plus en plus. Mais je ne comprend pas ce mot, pour moi il n'a aucun sens. La voix me semble familière, mais je ne la reconnais pas, pour ça il me faudrait des souvenirs et je n'en ait plus.

Je m'enfonce plus profondément dans ce monde d'oubli lorsque dans un éclaire de lumière blanche un image me revient, d'abord seule puis accompagné d'autres images. A nouveau ce mot et je me souviens 'Mai', ce cris inquiet porte mon nom.

Le monde d'éclairci tandis que je commence à reprendre conscience de tout ce que j'avais oublié.

« -Mai ! »

Gene.

* * *

Voilà, alors comme je l'avais annoncé, ce chapitre est plus court que les deux chapitres précédants.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc un _FLASH BACK_ de ce qu'il s'est passé pour en arriver là. Il sera donc plus long.

Dites moi si vous trouvez les POV trop OOC, je pense que dans l'ensemble j'ai bon mais chacun son point de vue ^^.

Un nouveau chapitre en moins de deux jours, j'suis trop gentille ^^, en même temps j'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire vous avez de la chance...

Prochain chapitre : "Souvenir déformé et choc"

En espérant que ça vous ait plus. Review ?

Gourmandizzz.


	6. Souvenir déformé et choc

D'abord j'aimerais dire que l'avancée de la fic est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Je remercie à nouveau** 2L d'R **et** Mariion **pour leurs reviews.

_**2L d'R :**_une nouvelle tête qui me review ^^ Merci.

_**Mariion :**_Merci de continuer à me laisser des reviews, ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire alors j'ai décidé de faire un autre chapitre ^^ donc il y a eu deux chapitre en moins de deux jours, il faut pas me laisser trop de temps libre ça devient bizarre après lol. Merci pour tes encouragements répétés.

Allez, encore deux ou trois chapitre avec celui-là et le prologue et cette fic sera fini Sniff, mais bon on n'y est pas encore !

* * *

**Petit Rappel :** Le chapitre précédent était un chapitre montrant les différents POV des personnages sur une vérité qui est à peine abordée mais normalement vous devriez déjà avoir une petite idée sur cette 'vérité' qui est mentionnée par plusieurs des personnages. Ainsi que sur un événement : la disparition de Mai. Ce chapitre tourné sur ces deux sujets sans faire autre chose que de les mentionnés. Le chapitre était donc un bond temporel. Ce chapitre montrera donc ce qu'il s'est passé entre le chapitre 3 « Reflet » et le chapitre 4 « Vérité ».

**_Note 1 :_**** Je tiens également à préciser que ce chapitre comporte un passage 'instructif' sur l'histoire des miroirs, je pense qu'il sert à comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passe dans la fic et l'utilisation qui a été faite des miroirs dans ce château. Si vous voulez sauter ce passage, il commence lorsque Osamu Yasuhara entre dans la base avec le résultat de ses recherches et se termine donc lorsqu'il a fini de parler. C'est une assez longue réplique. Néanmoins, c'est aussi pour votre culture générale et vous verrez que j'ai des références génial ^^ on voit la littéraire. **XD** Je pense que vous pourrez comprendre sans ce passage mais dans le doute je vous conseilles de le lire quand même.**

_**Note 2 :**_** C'est ce chapitre qui passe cette fic en rating T pour sous-entendu de viol, je ne pense pas que ça lui vaille un rating aussi fort mais dans le doute. **

**_Note 3 :_**** Ce chapitre contient également des informations sur la signification des fleurs et des couleurs. Je donne donc les mêmes indications que dans la note 1, sauf que cette fois-ci, ce passage apporte des renseignements à la fic. Je vous conseilles donc de ne pas sauter ce passage. Néanmoins si vous voulez le faire le passage commence peu après le début du souvenir dans la salle de bal à la pleine lune et se termine donc à la fin de ce passage.**

**Retour au point de vue omniscient dans ce chapitre.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

'parole' : pensée des personnages

_**en gras italique**_ : les Rêves de Mai

_en italique_ : les souvenirs de l'esprit

repères spatiaux-temporels

Chapitre 5 :

« Souvenir déformé et choc »

_Précédemment :_

Soudain, la lumière se répercuta dans un des miroirs, le recouvrant de lumière et les éblouissant. Deux yeux rouge apparurent dans le miroir, les regardant, semblant les transpercer d'un regard qui semblait leur promettre souffrance et mort.

Un nuage cacha le soleil l'espace d'un instant, faisant disparaître les yeux sanglant du miroir. Lorsqu'enfin le soleil réapparut rien ne se passa. Le soleil ne tapait plus sur le miroir dans le même angle.

_Ah ! Ça m'énerve ! Ils s'en sortent encore bien..._

Cette fois-ci personne ne l'entendit parler.

_Peut-être que ceux-là pourront nous aider, après tout, elle peut voir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là._

_Maintenant :_

Naru s'approcha des miroirs, jusqu'à poser une main sur la surface vitrée.

« -Naru, fait attention, c'est dangereux !

Il se tourna vers Mai et la regarda quelques secondes avant de lui demander :

- Encore une intuition ?

- Non, c'est Gene qui l'a dit, il faut faire attention aux miroirs. »

De nouveau Naru l'a regarda un moment avant de se retourner vers les miroirs sous le regard exaspéré de Mai face à son patron qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle haussa les épaules, s'il ne voulait pas la croire tant pis pour lui. Elle se dirigea vers une des fenêtres laissant Naru faire ce qui lui plaisait. C'est en regardant les jardins qu'elle se souvint de ce que Gene lui avait dit dans son rêve, la pleine lune dans la salle de bal et l'importance des couleurs et des fleurs. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Naru qui avait les yeux tournés vers le lustre en cristal qui pendait du plafond haut de la salle. Elle allait l'interpeller lorsqu'elle se figea brusquement, les yeux regardant le miroir devant Naru.

« - Mai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mai ne réagit pas, livide elle fixait toujours le miroir avec un air horrifié. Marie et Chiaki s'approchèrent d'elle tandis que Naru baissait les yeux pour la regarder. Ce ne fut que lorsque leur regard se croisèrent que Mai pointa du doigts le miroir derrière lui. Ils se tournèrent pour pouvoir regarder ce qui semblait tant effrayer Mai. Naru se retrouva face à une jeune femme, au lieu de son reflet, elle était rousse, les cheveux bouclés et des yeux vert brillant d'intelligence et de malice, elle semblait à la fois amusée et en colère. Naru fit un pas en arrière tandis que le visage de la jeune femme changeait lentement, se déformant, s'enlaidissant. En l'espace de quelques secondes ce visage fut marqué par la colère et la douleur ainsi qu'une joie malsaine presque maléfique comme si la présence de personnes vivantes dans cette salle de bal l'amusait profondément comme si grâce à eux elle venait de trouver de nouvelles proies pou jouer. Sa bouche se déforma en une espèce de grimace, prenant une couleur noir, symbole funeste et du sang s'écoula lentement de ses lèvres. Ses yeux, toujours aussi vert étaient maintenant habités d'une formidable haine et étaient braqués sur Naru.

La différence entre la jeune femme d'avant et celle maintenant présente dans ce miroir était étonnante. Néanmoins, elle ne fit pas mine d'attaquer. Elle resta simplement là à fixer Naru de son regard haineux. Mais elle semblait jubiler comme si elle savait quelque chose qui leur avait échappé, comme si elle se délectait déjà de leur mort. Mai s'effondra au moment où le reflet de cette femme se tournait vers elle.

« - Mai ! » S'écria Bou-san en se précipitant vers elle.

_**La salle de bal était sombre, des taches sombres étaient visibles sur le sol sans que Mai ne puisse les identifier. Gene était à côté d'elle et ne parlait pas, il semblait guetter quelque chose. De nombreuses minutes passèrent en silence, et tandis que les secondes semblaient défiler le décor commençait peu à peu à s'éclaircir, l'aube semblait être en train de se lever.**_

_C'est ici que tout s'est fini..._

_**Mai sursauta tandis que Gene se retournait pour regarder la jeune femme blonde qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux. Mai se tourna à son tour, cherchant du regard la jeune femme. Ses cheveux blond étaient coiffés en chignon serré et quelques unes de ses mèches étaient frisées et dépassées de cette coiffure stricte, encadrant son visage de manière étrangement naturelle. Ses cheveux blond étaient assortis à la pâleur de sa peau et à ses grands yeux bleus. Sa robe bleu ciel aida Mai à savoir qui était la jeune femme. C'était celle qui semblait fasciné par les miroirs, celle qui avait dansé et parlé au jeune homme. Le couple que Gene lui avait montré et qu'ils avaient regardé sans s'en approcher.**_

_**La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire triste. Elle semblait mélancolique.**_

_**« - C'est votre souvenir ? »**_

_**Mai n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander. La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, une légère douleur présente sur son visage comme si s'en souvenir était quelque chose de dur en soi.**_

_Oui, c'est le seul de ma vie d'avant dont je me rappelle. C'est sans doute le plus triste et le plus douloureux de ma vie... J'étais si superficielle et innocente à ce moment..._

_**Elle semblait presque le regretter, son ton était devenu amère sur la dernière partie de sa phrase. Gene regardait l'autre esprit présent dans le rêve de Mai, il était anormal qu'un esprit puisse entré en contact avec Mai par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve.**_

_C'est la fin du souvenir, ce moment je l'ai vue en esprit. J'étais déjà... morte... à ce moment-là._

_**« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ici ? Dans cette salle de bal ? »**_

_**La jeune femme blonde regarda Mai quelques instant, semblant hésiter à savoir si elle devait lui répondre ou non. Finalement elle sembla décider que oui.**_

_Dans cette salle de bal, rien du tout, enfin si tout le monde est mort mais ce n'est pas ici le centre de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce château. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est exactement passé mais depuis ce jour nous sommes tous coincés ici, nous et ceux qui sont morts ici après nous. Nous revivons à chaque pleine lune la nuit du bal, comme si cette nuit maudite devait se répéter à l'infini. Je ne veux plus voir ce souvenir, cette nuit déformé qui semble me montrer à quel point j'étais innocente et naïve à cette époque. Ça me rejette dans une erreur et dans ma propre stupidité. Nous sommes nombreux à en avoir marre, je veux passé de l'autre côté. Nous aideras-tu ?_

_**Ce fut Gene qui cette fois répondit « Si ils sont là c'est pour faire en sorte d'exorciser ce château, et de découvrir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ici. Mais quelqu'un semble leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues et les ralentir dans leur enquête. »**_

_Oui, ils sont également nombreux à vouloir faire payer ceux qui sont vivants pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. Beaucoup en veulent au vivant d'être... vivant alors qu'eux ne le sont plus._

_**Mai la regardait sans comprendre, bien sûr elle savait que les esprits n'aimaient pas les vivants, qu'ils les hantaient ou bien tentés de les blesser mais là... c'était assez étonnant. La salle était enfin remplie de lumière et Mai jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle afin de savoir ce qu'était ces taches noir. Elle étouffa un cris d'effroi en se rendant compte que c'était du sang. D'immenses taches de sang recouvraient le sol de la salle de bal, mais il n'y avait aucuns corps, ni de trace qui permettrait de savoir s'ils avaient été déplacés, comme s'il n'avaient tout simplement jamais été là. Semblant lire dans ces pensées le jeune femme blonde repris la parole.**_

_Je m'appelle Caroline, à ce moment-là j'avais seulement seize ans. J'étais une riche héritière de France, invitée à ce bal par celui que mon père avait choisi comme mon fiancé. Ma vie s'est terminée ce soir-là, entre les bras d'un autre homme, du diable en personne tandis que mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ces miroirs. C'est là que nous sommes, nous et nos corps. Emprisonnés pour l'éternité dans ces surfaces de verre. Et nous pouvons nous y déplacer._

_**« - Alors le zombis de l'autre fois ... »**_

_C'était le corps de mon fiancé._

_**Les yeux de Mai écarquillèrent brusquement et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche de manière à cacher sont air horrifié. « Mais alors vous pouvez sortir... Il était dehors en train d'avancer vers nous ! »**_

_Non, ça n'était qu'une illusion. Son corps et son esprit étaient toujours à l'intérieur du miroir._

_**« Un miroir ? Mais il n'y a pas de miroir dans le hall... Dans les escaliers oui mais pas dans le hall ! » **_

_Tu te trompes._

_**Brusquement le décor changea, devenant celui du hall à l'endroit exacte où Kasai et elle étaient lorsque le zombis était apparu.**_

_Regarde à tes pieds._

_**Mai s'exécuta et poussa une petite exclamation surprise, le sol, ce damier gigantesque reflétait la lumière et les objets tel un immense miroir, elle l'avait remarqué la première fois mais n'y avait plus fait attention depuis. Gene continuait à fixer Caroline, l'interrogeant du regard, après tout elle était la mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il se passait ici.**_

_La lumière, tout réside dans la lumière. Le château est remplie de miroirs, ils n'ont jamais été remplacé, juste nettoyés et rénovés. Tout le château est basé sur les jeux des miroirs, ils reflètent, dans le hall soit le tableau d'en face soit la personne qui passe devant comme si elle faisait elle-même partie du décor. Ailleurs, dans la salle de bal par exemple, ils trompent l'œil, ils rendent la salle plus grande qu'elle ne l'est réellement. C'était ça qui me fascinée, les miroirs étaient peut courant avant Louis XIV, ils étaient surtout utilisés par les sorcières. Mais avec Louis XIV, la fabrication des miroirs français à beaucoup évoluée et est devenue l'une des meilleurs techniques au monde à cette époque en tout cas. Ici, et partout dans le château la lumière joue avec les miroirs et s'y reflète. Lorsqu'elle frappe la lumière selon un certain angle les 'âmes' prisonnières du miroir prennent vie et une illusion se forme dans la pièce où il y a le miroir._

_**« Alors lorsque Sébastian s'est dirigé vers nous dans le hall il a coupé la lumière de la lune qui frappait le miroir et a coupé l'illusion que nous avions du... corps de ton fiancé, c'est ça ? »**_

_Sébastian ?_

_**Caroline eut soudain l'air troublée, comme si elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.**_

_Il y a un Sébastian ici ?_

_**Mai regarda Gene, elle ne savait pas que Caroline pouvait ignorer qui était dans le château, ça lui semblait étrange alors qu'elle semblait savoir tant de choses. « Oui, c'est le majordome qui travaille ici. » Caroline fronça les sourcils.**_

_A quoi ressemble t-il ?_

_**L'air surprise par la question Mai répondit néanmoins « Il est grand, très pâle, des cheveux noir, des yeux marrons qui tire sur le rouge et assez beau... Pourquoi ? » rajouta t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Caroline devenir de plus en plus horrifié au fur et à mesure de sa courte description.**_

_Il faut que tu fasses attention, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je te parles, ni que je t'aides._

_**Elle semblait commençait à paniquer. « - Qui ? » demanda Gene, « Qui ne doit pas savoir ? »**_

_Rends-toi dans la salle de bal à la prochaine pleine lune, tu devrais apprendre beaucoup de chose._

_**« -Quoi ? » demanda Mai, mais Caroline avait disparu du rêve.**_

Pendant ce temps, Base.

Ils venaient de transporter une Mai endormie jusqu'au canapé de la salle de base. La jeune femme rousse du miroir avait brusquement disparut lorsque Mai s'était effondré. Sébastian était arrivé peu après et avait porté Mai jusqu'à la salle qui avait été mise à leur disposition pour toute la durée de l'enquête. Il avait ensuite pris congé et leur avait apporté du thé. Cela faisait un peu plus dune demi-heure que Mai était allongée sur le canapé et qu'elle dormait à point fermés, totalement immobile comme à chacun de ses Rêves.

Les conversations sur le femme du miroir allaient bon train, chacun tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi et comment. Masako avait déclaré que c'était un esprit coincé à l'intérieur du miroir mais qui ne pouvait pas en sortir. Il était emprisonné à l'intérieur. Ce fut Mai qui leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait appris de cette fille nommée Caroline dans son Rêve, un quart d'heure plus tard.

Yasuhara fit de nombreuses recherches mais ce ne fut que vers l'heure du thé qu'il revint avec les résultats. Dès son entrée, Naru l'interrogea du regard sur ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il se dirigea vers le canapé où Mai et John étaient installés, semblant être en train de discuté avant son arrivée. Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers lui, silencieux dès l'instant où il avait franchi la porte de la base.

« -J'ai découvert pas mal de chose sur les miroirs, » commença t-il, « Les philosophes grecques les ont jugés utiles à la connaissance de soi tandis que l'Église médiévale les jugeaient maléfique. Il est donc emprunt d'une forte symbolique. Les miroirs étaient présents dès l'Antiquité, selon un philosophe nommé Socrate¹, le miroir conduit à se dépasser, et à triompher de ses vices et de ses faiblesses. Pour Sénèque, le miroir conduit l'homme à mettre ses actes en harmonie avec son image. En pratique, les hommes auraient détournés la 'leçon' du miroir : au lieu de se voir ils se sont admirés et contemplés². Au Moyen Age apparaît les miroirs de verre, qui étaient alors objets de luxe dans un cadre d'or ou d'argent. » Il se tourna ensuite vers John avant de continuer.

« Pour l'Église, l'utilisation du miroir a une double symbolique. D'une part, les théologiens chrétiens recommandent aux fidèles de se regarder, reconnaissant dans l'introspection³ une fonction morale salutaire. D'autre part, ils y voient aussi un objet condamnable, à l'instar de la peinture, car il complexifie le réel, le prend au piège et renvoie une image déconcertante4. Les miroirs sont donc considérés comme l'attirail des sorcières par l'Église. Elle soutient en effet qu'elles y enferment les démons. En outre, le miroitement déclenche une hypnose ou un état de transe. L'éclat aveuglant empêche de voir les objets, l'attention du sujet, alors refoulée vers l'intérieur, devient propice aux intuitions surnaturelles du Diable. Interprétations, révélations abusives, envoûtements et possessions s'ensuivent. L'usage du miroir serait donc maléfique5.

« L'apologie du paraître connait son apothéose au XVIIe siècle6. C'est en France entre 1690 et 1720, comme l'a dit Caroline, qu'une nouvelle technique, dite du coulage, permet d'obtenir des miroirs de qualités comparable à ceux de Venise et, en plus, de bien plus grande dimensions7. Les moralistes, influencés par l'Église, rappellent que, plus on se regarde, moins on se voit, et censurent le regard sur soi. D'autant que ''se voir'' engendre la concupiscence. Découvrir les parties sexuées de son corps attise les sens. La fréquentation du miroir ruine la pudeur, donne une audace inconvenante et coupable. Les traités d'éducation recommandent donc aux jeunes filles de se baigner en chemise, de lever les yeux au ciel pour s'habiller. Dans les pensionnats et les couvents, tout miroir est prohibé. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, dans les maisons où avait eu lieu un décès, on voilait les miroirs et on recouvrait les récipients d'eau de peur que l'âme du défunt n'en reste captive. Le maléfice attaché au miroir reste présent puisque, brisé, il annonce, paraît-il, sept ans de malheur. Le miroir plan renvoie une image fidèle (mais inversée) de la personne qui se regarde dedans ; il est donc chargé d'une forte connotation symbolique. Il permet de se voir tel que l'on est, mais toujours sous un seul et même angle, notamment avec ses défauts. Il est souvent associé à la vérité8. Mais il est également l'inverseur de la vérité9.

« C'est aussi un symbole fort de la mythologie japonaise, et du shintoïsme ; c'est aussi un des attributs de la déesse japonaise du soleil Amaterasu. Le ''stade du miroir''10 est le moment où l'enfant a conscience que c'est lui-même qu'il voit dans un miroir. Cette connaissance de soi intervient entre 18 et 24 mois, en général. Elle participe de la mise en place de différents sentiments, telle que l'empathie, la fierté, la honte et l'inversions. C'est aussi le symbole d'une porte, d'une limite vers un autre monde11. Le miroir est présent dans de nombreuses religions en tant qu'instrument magique ou sacré12. Dans les pratiques de deuil, les proches des endeuillés voilent les miroirs afin d'éviter que l'âme du défunt ne soit piégée. »

Naru se contenta d'acquiescé et de retourner dans le dossier qu'il était en train de lire. Lin finissait de retaper ce que Yasuhara avait trouvé sur son ordinateur portable tandis que les autres restaient bouche bée. Yasuhara se tourna vers Mai et John en voyant Mai pensive.

« - Alors ça veut dire que quelque chose s'est passé avec les miroirs ? Je veux dire, » continua t-elle en voyant Naru lui jetait un regard navré « toutes les âmes de ceux qui étaient au bal et de ceux qui sont morts ici par la suite se sont retrouvés piégés dans les miroirs. Mais Caroline a sous-entendus que ça avait été fait volontairement. Alors quelqu'un a forcément fait quelque chose avec les miroirs, non ? »

Tout le monde l'a fixa pendant un instant comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'anormal.

« - On dirait que tu as encore gagné en intelligence Mai, décidément ce travail semble te réussir. »

Bou-san et Yasuhara pouffèrent tandis que Mai fusillait son patron adoré du regard 'merci Naru' pensa t-elle. Naru semblait néanmoins réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire comme s'il n'avait pas envisagé lui-même cette possibilité.

« - Ce serait quoi ? Une sorte de malédiction utilisant des miroirs ? demanda Bou-san.

- Si c'est le cas, on n'aura jamais fini, il y a des centaines de miroirs ici, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, hakaisou13. »

Bou-san fusilla Ayako du regard en marmonnant « Et c'est la fausse miko qui parle... »

« - Non, les malédictions sont ciblées dans un endroit précis, par exemple pour le lycée de Yasuhara-san elle était située devant l'autel du petit temple. Les élèves enterrés les feuilles du Kokuri-san sous le temple. Il doit également y avoir un endroit où la malédiction est concentrée.

- Dans la salle de bal ? » demanda John.

« - C'est possible.

- Non, ça n'est pas dans la salle de bal. »

Naru se tourna vers Mai, elle semblait catégorique sur ce sujet.

« - Caroline a dit que mis à part les morts dans la salle il n'y avait rien eu d'autre, que ça n'était pas le 'centre' de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle a dit ignorer où c'était et ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ici. »

Naru acquiesça et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son dossier. Marie et Kasai entrèrent dans la salle de base, elles étaient allés chercher dans les archives du château des indices sur ce qui avait pu se passer lors de ce bal. Elles secouèrent la tête devant le regard interrogateur de Naru.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'une malédiction, en fait ? » Demanda Marie.

Ce fut Lin qui lui répondit.

« - Une malédiction est un état de malheur inéluctable qui semble imposé par une divinité, un sort ou le destin. Depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes ont cru que le pouvoir de certains objets pouvaient apporter de grande chance ou de grands malheurs. Une malédiction peut aussi être lancée d'une personne à une autre, ou hanté le lieu d'une tragédie. Communément appelé mauvais œil ou mauvais sort. C'est un rituel appelant les puissances divines à exercer leur action punitive contre un individu ou un groupe d'individus, objet de cette malédiction.

- D'accord, donc si c'est une malédiction, il y a quelqu'un qui a utilisé une divinité pour punir quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

- En simple, oui. »

A nouveau, chacun se plongea dans des conversations à deux ou à trois, Mai, Kasai et Marie parlant ensemble à propos des rêves de Mai, de la voix entendue par Kasai et de la femme rousse dans le miroir, essayant de faire des liens entre eux. A 17h, Mai se souvint d'un détail.

« - Gene et Caroline ont tous les deux parlés d'aller dans la salle de bal lors de la pleine lune. Elle a parlée d'une 'nuit déformée' et Gene a parlé de connaître la signification des couleurs et des fleurs pour la nuit de pleine lune dans la salle de bal.

- La prochaine pleine lune a lieu demain soir » répondit Marie.

Pendant la nuit, chambre de Mai.

_**Le décor n'était pas celui de d'habitude, au lieu de la salle de bal, si luxueuse et lumineuse, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait semblait petite et étonnamment sombre. Chaque bruit semblait se répercuter en écho. Une jeune femme rousse que Mai reconnut comme étant la femme du miroir fredonnait une chanson en faisant la lessive. Elle semblait apprécier son travail et le faisait avec le sourire. Le contraste entre cette femme et celle du miroir était saisissant. Soudain, la porte se trouvant derrière Mai s'ouvrir violemment, frappant contre le mur avec fracas. La jeune rousse sursauta et se retourna vers le nouveau venu, sans doute son employeur, avec un sourire légèrement crispé. L'homme semblait en colère et la regarda avec mépris. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Mai lui faisant pousser un léger cris, elle se retourna d'un coup et tomba sur le visage surpris de Gene. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et se tourna vers la jeune rousse qui était retournée à sa lessive. Elle était pourtant moins décontracté que lorsqu'elle était seule et se concentrée cette fois-ci complétement sur sa tâche, semblant attendre le départ de l'autre et s'employant à l'ignorer. Mais l'autre homme ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller, il continuait à la regarder, ses yeux hautains fixés sur le visage de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'enfin il décida de se déplacer ce ne fut pas pour aller vers la porte de sortie mais vers la femme.**_

_**Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle, longtemps après, la jeune femme était couchée sur le sol, à moitié nue et en larme. Mai était elle aussi en larme, la regardant d'un air horrifié. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'approcher, comme pour intervenir, Gene l'avait retenue par le bras et avait secoué la tête en disant « Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider Mai, ça s'est passé il y a longtemps déjà. ». Elle avait donc dû assister à la scène sans pouvoir rien faire. La femme au sol commença à reprendre contenance, et se redressa sur son séant. Son regard avait changé, elle tourna ses deux perles émeraude vers la porte par laquelle l'homme était entré et sorti, une lueur de haine et de désir de vengeance allumant son regard. **_

Mai se réveilla en sursaut, certaine de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle ignorait où se situer la salle qu'elle avait vue en rêve mais peut-être que Marie, elle, le saurait. Elle jeta néanmoins un regard sur la table de nuit, voyant les chiffres verts affichés par le réveil, il était trois heures du matin. Elle n'allait quand même pas la réveiller pour ça, ça pouvait attendre jusqu'à demain, de plus cette salle pouvait très bien être une de ces salles condamnées que personne n'avait pu ouvrir. Elle sortit de la chambre, se disant qu'elle allait juste se promener. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, quelque peu calmée, sans avoir conscience des yeux verts et rouges qui l'observaient.

Le lendemain, 10h.

Mai venait de raconter son rêve en décrivant précisément ce qu'elle avait vu de la pièce et tout le monde s'était donc lancer dans la recherche de cette salle. Naru et Lin étaient restés dans la salle de base pour suivre l'avancée des recherches tandis que Yasuhara recherchait quoi que ce soit concernant un viol dans les archives du château et de la ville de Versailles, la plus proche et donc vers laquelle une jeune femme aurait pu déclarer un viol. Les autres s'étaient séparés en deux équipes : Mai, Chiaki et Marie partaient explorer les sous-sols de l'aile Ouest et Bou-san, Ayako, Masako et John allaient explorer ceux de l'aile Est.

[Du côté de Mai et les autres :] Marie guidait ses deux amies dans les différentes pièces du sous-sol que l'on pouvait ouvrir, Mai regardant chaque pièce avec attention avant de secouer la tête. Chiaki tentait d'ouvrir d'autres portes, ses capacités psychiques ayant évoluées elle cherchait à trouver une trace d'esprit, comme une marque qu'il aurait laissé dans une salle, ce qui aurait pu leur indiquer une direction plutôt qu'une autre. Et ainsi de suite, Marie ouvrait une porte, Mai observait les lieux, secouait la tête et elles repartaient s'arrêtant de-ci de-là pour regarder Chiaki poser le paume de la main sur une porte puis de soupirer et de secouer la tête, alors elles repartaient.

[Du côté de Bou-san :] « Tu vois John, dans ce genre de situation il vaut mieux laisser les filles croire qu'elles commandes et tout simplement les suivre. » John regarda Bou-san en souriant nerveusement. C'était la troisième fois que Bou-san prenait la parole, les deux premières fois étant des paroles destinées aux filles pour leur donner son avis et à chaque il s'en était pris une, d'Ayako qui s'était abimée les ongles en le frappant.

Ils durent arrêter les recherches pour déjeuner puis vers dix-sept heures pour installer plus de caméras dans la salle de bal.

Minuit, salle de bal.

La pleine lune était levée depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais à son apogée dans le ciel depuis seulement quelques secondes. Pour l'instant rien ne s'était passé et Naru commençait clairement à s'impatienter. Depuis quelques minutes déjà il jetait de fréquents coup d'œil à Mai, l'air quelque peu énervé. Soudain, la lueur pâle de la lune percuta les miroirs de la salle dans une explosion de lumière qui se rependit dans l'ensemble de la salle. Les formes colorées se formèrent peu à peu, prenant lentement la forme d'être humain. Les robes et costumes devinrent de plus en plus visible tandis que les visages et les corps prenaient forme. Mai eut un hoquet de surprise « Rien n'est identique à ce que j'ai vue dans mon rêve ! ». Une brusque éclat bleuté se montra à l'entrée de la salle, Caroline venait d'arriver au bras de son cavalier. « Caroline est identique, la même robe bleu claire. Pour son cavalier, je ne sais pas, je ne l'avais pas vue avant. » Mai se tourna vers les tables de buffets, elle s'y dirigea pour mieux voir. Les roses, les œillets, les myosotis et fleur d'oranger, les camélias, les tulipes, les lilas et les pervenches avaient été remplacés par d'autres fleurs, moins belle. Mai comprit ce que Caroline avait voulue dire par 'souvenir déformé', puisque mis à part elle rien n'était identique à la nuit du bal.

« - Les fleurs sont différentes aussi... Je me demande pourquoi...

- Qu'à dit Gene ?

- Que connaître la signification des couleurs et des fleurs nous serait utile. »

Naru hocha la tête et regarda la table devant laquelle Mai s'était arrêtée. « Quelles fleurs y avait-il sur les tables ? » Mai regarda à nouveau.

« Des roses blanches, des œillets blancs et rouges, des myosotis, des fleurs d'oranger, des camélias, des tulipes panachées, des lilas blancs et des pervenches, je crois que c'est tout...

- Les roses blanches représentent le pureté, la virginité, l'innocence, le silence et l'intérêt. C'est un symbole d'amour courtois. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Marie qui haussa les épaules « C'est mon père qui me l'a dit, il est passionné des fleurs et connait leur signification. Je peux aller le chercher si vous voulez, il pourra vous aidez mieux que moi à ce sujet. » Après acquiescement de la part de Naru, Marie partit en courant et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son père. Il ne semblait pas bien réveiller mais sembla prêt à leur apporter son aide. Mai répéta les fleurs qu'il y avait dans son rêve et M. Rochel commença à parler :

« - Marie a dit vrai pour les roses blanches, contrairement aux roses jaune qui représente le mensonge, la trahison et les roses rouges14 qui représente le sang de la blessure, la souffrance et la passion amoureuse. » En même temps il désignait les fleurs nommées. « L'œillet blanc signifie la passion fidèle et l'œillet rouge signifie la passion partagée. Dans le langage des fleurs l'œillet est le symbole de l'amour mais pour beaucoup de personnes cette fleur symbolise le mauvais sort. Pour les comédiens, cette fleur porte malheur ; en Italie, on l'utilise pour confectionner les couronnes mortuaires. Le myosotis représente l'amitié sincère, les fleurs d'oranger symbolise la pureté égale à la beauté, le camélia est l'excellence sans prétention. Sous le règne de Louis XIV, la tulipe était la fleur officielle de la cour, la tulipe panachée signifie l'admiration. Le lilas blanc représente la pureté, les pervenches blanches sont les souvenirs agréables et les pervenches bleues représente le début d'amitié. Toutes ces fleurs ne sont que bénéfiques et ne représentes que des qualités tandis qu'ici ce sont plutôt des défauts.

« J'ai déjà parler des roses jaunes et rouges, la tulipe jaune signifie l'amour sans espoir. L'amaryllis représente la fierté, l'Ancolie la folie et l'Armoise l'absence. On peut voir du Basilic, c'est la haine, en fait ceux sont des fleurs qu'on ne voit pas dans un bal habituellement puisqu'à cette époque tout était étudié pour que ça soit harmonieux et magnifique, tout était dans le paraître. La marguerite jaune est l'incertitude. Les boutons de roses blanches représentent un cœur sans amour, le chardon est l'austérité, le laurier rose est la méfiance, l'œillet d'Inde est la jalousie, l'onagre l'inconstance, le Rhododendron est le danger, la pivoine la honte, le tournesol géant représente l'arrogance et le Volubilis est l'espoir éteint. »

Les personnes étaient totalement formées maintenant, et l'orchestre commença à jouer, faisant sursauter les membres de la SPR. Ils se tournèrent pour regarder les couples se mettre à danser. Les accords harmonieux des instruments semblaient oppressants, étouffants. Des auras de couleurs entourées chaque danseurs habillés de couleurs criardes dans des tons vifs. « Dans mon rêve, les couleurs n'étaient pas celles-là non plus, elles étaient plus claires : jaune pastel, bleu clair, or, blanc, rose pâle. Pas de couleurs foncées. ». Là, ce fut Chiaki qui lui répondit :

« - Le jaune c'est le symbole du luxe, de la gloire, du succès. Il est également associé à l'infidélité et à la trahison. Le bleu c'est le symbole de l'air, de la sagesse, de l'amour pur et platonique, de la communion des âmes, de l'élévation de l'âme. Le blanc c'est le symbole de la pureté, de la consolation, de l'innocence, de la naïveté et de la joie. Le rose c'est le symbole de la jeunesse. J'ai dû faire un exposé là-dessus pour le lycée.

- C'est vrai, » dit M. Rochel, « sauf qu'il n'y a pas une histoire mais des histoires de la couleur, car le symbole est par définition un signe de reconnaissance qui varie suivant les races, les pays, les civilisations, les religions15... Classiquement le Noir est l'absence de toute lumière et de toute couleur, le Blanc la totalité de la lumière et des couleurs visualisées dans l'arc-en-ciel. Le cycle nycthéméral : jour - nuit, lié au soleil, rythme notre vie et joue dans la symbolique des couleurs soleil levant et lumière de plus en plus vive avec des couleurs qui flamboient à midi - soleil couchant dans le rouge avec les teintes qui s'assombrissent et s'estompent le soir venu.

« Je vais commencer par le bleu, la couleur de la robe de celle que vous appelez Caroline : le bleu est la couleur de l'azur, du ciel**, **donc du paradis. Il symbolise la vérité et la sagesse divine. Il est associé à la divinité dans toutes les mythologies : à Amon-Râ, dieu du soleil levant dans l'ancienne égypte en Grèce à Jupiter, père des dieux et des hommes, et à Junon, incarnation de la féminité féconde et épanouie en Inde, à Vishnou le justicier... En Chine, il symbolise le Tao, la Voie sacrée, le principe insondable des êtres. Le bleu jupitérien, couleur froide du vide, est celle de la vérité pour les Égyptiens, de la vérité éternelle, de l'immortalité la fidélité, la chasteté, la loyauté et la justice dans la tradition chrétienne. Identifié à l'air, au vent, il symbolise la spiritualité, la contemplation, la passivité et favorise la méditation, le repos. Le bleu clair reflète l'inaccessible, le merveilleux, l'évasion. Sur le plan psychologique et dans les rêves, le bleu est la couleur de la tolérance et représente l'équilibre, le contrôle de soi, les tendances à la générosité, à la bonté, un comportement réfléchi et le besoin de sérénité. Le bleu des turquoises est chez les Aztèques à la fois signe de sécheresse et d'incendie ; c'est aussi la pierre qui ornait la déesse du renouveau et la pierre que l'on mettait à la place du cœur d'un prince mort avant de l'incinérer. Dans le bouddhisme tibétain le bleu est couleur de la sagesse transcendante et de la vacuité qui ouvre la voie de la libération. Le bleu est la couleur du Yang. En France, le "bleu" est celui qui ne voit pas, qui est naïf.

« Le blanc est dans l'atmosphère la somme des couleurs. Il est diurne, mais c'est une couleur de passage. Synthèse de toutes les couleurs, le blanc est la lumière, et les anciens en avaient fait la couleur de la divinité : les Égyptiens enveloppaient les défunts dans un linceul blanc pour montrer que la mort délivre l'âme pure de son enveloppe charnelle périssable. Chez les Hébreux, la tunique de lin blanc représentait la pureté du Sacrificateur et la justice divine. A Rome, le blanc était la couleur des vestales16. C'était aussi le couleur des druides, des initiés... Participent de la symbolique du blanc et emblèmes de pureté, vertu et chasteté : la robe blanche de la communiante et de la mariée, le bouquet de fleur d'oranger, le lis, la colombe, le lin, l'ivoire, le diamant, la neige... Par extension, c'est aussi parfois la couleur du deuil d'un enfant, d'un être pur... Sous son aspect maléfique : la lune17. C'est la couleur de la pureté, donc de la virginité, donc aussi de l'innocence. De même pour les enterrements, les enfants sont conduits en terre sous un suaire blanc orné de fleurs blanches. Les religieuses novices sont habillées en blanc. Cette notion de passage et d'au-delà conduit les prêtres à se vêtir de blanc. Le pape porte des vêtements blancs. La pureté prend la couleur immaculée : c'est la Vierge de l'immaculée Conception vêtue de blanc. Jésus apparaît aux disciples vêtu de blanc. Le blanc représente aussi la sagesse, il s'identifie avec la lumière intérieure dans beaucoup de religions. Le côté maléfique du blanc est donc relatif au deuil ancien, alors que les animaux blancs étaient réservés aux sacrifices : moutons, taureaux, colombes... L'éléphant blanc est sacré en Thaïlande et réservé au roi. Il faut différencier le blanc du blanc-gris lié à la peur ou du blanc-jaune de la maladie. Le blanc, couleur de l'innocence et de la pureté, est réputé porter chance. Naguère les enfants royaux étaient habillés de blanc pendant leur petite enfance.

« Le vert est la couleur de la nature au printemps. Cette couleur est associée à l'eau. Elle correspond à la renaissance de la nature, à la croissance, à la jeunesse, à l'expérience. C'est à la fois l'éveil de la vie et sa pérennité. C'est une couleur féminine, centripète, réflexive aussi bien chez les Chinois que chez les Barbares. Elle est donc tiède, accueillante, comme la nature printanière. Elle génère la connaissance, donc la justice. En Chine, elle correspond au Tschen - ébranlement - ce qui correspond au jaillissement de la nature au printemps et aussi au bois, à l'espérance, à la force, à la longévité, donc à l'immortalité. Pour le christianisme le vert représente la régénération de l'âme, la charité, la sagesse, c'est la couleur de la Vierge et de L'Enfant Jésus et du Christ après sa crucifixion. La croix et les instruments de la passion étaient représentés en vert au Moyen Age. Les vêtements liturgiques de la messe sont verts pour certaines fêtes. Le vert est donc manifestation de l'Amour et de la Sagesse divine dans la création, origine de la vie, donc beauté, jeunesse, vigueur, force vitale. Il s'identifie à la régénération de la nature et aussi à la régénération spirituelle avec l'espérance de l'immortalité. Il est le symbole de le régénération spirituelle. Sur le plan psychologique et dans les rêves, le vert, couleur de la vigueur sexuelle, reflète le besoin d'épanouissement, d'estime, de valorisation, de culture et de connaissance.

« Le jaune est la couleur du soleil**, **de la lumière et du métal le plus précieux, l' couleur possède une vertu magique. C'est le symbole de Jeunesse et de Force. Dans pratiquement tous les peuples l'or fût lié à la richesse, donc à la noblesse, au pouvoir. C'est la couleur de Dieu (on ne peut regarder le soleil). Couleur de l'immortalité, elle est couleur divine, donc celle de l'Empereur et des rois aussi bien en Europe qu'en Chine, Inde ou Égypte. C'est une couleur chaude, associée souvent à l'air. Mais elle éblouit et a la dureté du métal. Elle correspond à la richesse, à la foi. En Égypte le jaune d'or symbolisait "le char du Soleil et ses dieux" ; de nombreuses chambres funéraires sont peintes en jaune (et bleu) pour assurer la survie de l'âme. En Chine c'est la couleur de l'Empereur qui est au centre de la terre, comme le soleil est au centre du ciel. Le jaune émerge du noir comme le soleil de la nuit, la pépite d'or de la terre. Il assure la fertilité. Pour cela on orne la couche nuptiale de draps, oreillers, voiles de soie et gazes jaunes. Tout doit être jaune. Pour les chrétiens le jaune est couleur d'éternité et l'or est son métal. Nous retrouvons ainsi le jaune dans le drapeau du Vatican avec l'or du ciboire et la croix de la chasuble. Mais il y a ambivalence car, couleur des grains mûrs, la couleur jaune annonce l'automne. Elle dessèche comme l'or qui entraîne envie et jouissance. Dans la mythologie grecque, les pommes d'or du jardin des Hespérides sont symbole d'amour et de concorde, mais la guerre de Troie fut déclenchée par une pomme d'or, pomme d'orgueil et de jalousie. En Chine les sources jaunes mènent au royaume des morts. Dans le théâtre de Pékin, le maquillage jaune des acteurs signifie cruauté, dissimulation, cynisme. Chez les Chrétiens, le jaune signifiait aussi trahison : Judas est représenté avec une robe jaune ainsi que les Juifs. Le jaune est associé à Lucifer, au soufre, et aux traîtres. Paradoxalement il correspond aux maris trompés alors qu'originellement il indiquait le trompeur. Si le jaune correspond à la richesse, à la gloire, le jaune pâle signifie trahison, hypocrisie, avarice, envie : on rit jaune. C'est une des couleurs les plus ambivalentes. On ne peut dissocier le jaune de l'or.L'or est le métal le plus pur connu depuis l'antiquité, donc considéré comme le plus précieux. Il a l'éclat de la lumière et du soleil, donc de Dieu. En Inde on dit qu'il est lumière minérale, on représente donc Bouddha en or, car c'est le signe de l'illumination, de la perfection absolue, de l'immortalité. L'or vient de la terre mais évoque le soleil. Il est une arme de lumière, ce qui explique les couteaux sacrificiels en or et la faucille d'or des druides. Au point de vue psychologique, et dans les rêves, le jaune est la couleur de l'intuition et symbolise la capacité de renouvellement, l'entrain, la jeunesse et l'audace, mais aussi souvent l'instabilité et la vanité. Il révèle un besoin de supériorité et à l'extrême, la volonté de puissance aveugle manifestée en prétentions exagérées à une supériorité factice.

« L'orange symbolise le point d'équilibre de l'esprit et de la libido, à mi-chemin entre le rouge et le jaune donc entre la raison et la tempérance. Si l'équilibre tend à se rompre vers le jaune, il y a révélation de l'amour divin. L'orange symbolise aussi la fidélité. Mais dans son déséquilibre vers le rouge elle indique infidélité et luxure. Dyonisos était vêtu d'orange. Son culte débridé correspond à l'ivresse provoquée par le vin ou rouge ou "blanc"- aune, dans le cadre d'une orgie rituelle, mais en vue de la recherche divine "puisque l'âme est incorruptible et immortelle". L'orange signifie l'union de l'homme à Dieu, "symbole des noces mystiques", mais paradoxalement le jaune et l'orange sont l'attribut des maris trompés... Toujours ambivalent, l'orange chez les Anglo-saxons indique la santé et l'émotion. Dans les rêves, cette tonalité chaude et brillante, emblème de la luxure, exprime un intense besoin de jouissance et d'expansion, et reflète un équilibre fragile et la nécessité de contrôler ses impulsions.

« Couleur du Feu et du Sang, le rouge est "considéré comme un symbole fondamental du principe de vie avec sa force, son éclat, sa puissance". Étant l'attribut de Mars, dieu de la guerre, c'est une couleur masculine, donc brûlante et violente. En Égypte c'est la couleur de Seth et de ce qui est maudit et nuisible. Les scribes écrivaient en rouge les notes de mauvais augure. En Grèce elle représente "l'amour sanctificateur", mais aussi l'innocence et la virginité. Pour le couronnement les rois portaient souvent le manteau rouge pourpre. Au Moyen Age le Christ fût souvent représenté vêtu de rouge comme les prêtres ; il en reste la robe des cardinaux, la "capa magna". En pratique, actuellement, les cardinaux ont simplement une ceinture rouge en dehors des grandes cérémonies. Le rouge, couleur du feu et du sang, est pour l'Église catholique couleur de l'Esprit, "à cause des flammes de la Pentecôte". L'ambivalence est permanente avec cette couleur : le rouge éclatant centrifuge est diurne, mâle, tonique, incitant à l'action... le rouge sombre tout au contraire nocturne, femelle, secret et à la limite centripète. L'un entraîne, encourage, provoque, c'est le rouge des drapeaux, des enseignes, des affiches publicitaires... L'autre alerte, retient, incite à la vigilance et à la limite, inquiète : c'est le rouge des feux de circulation, la lampe rouge interdisant l'entrée d'un bloc radiologique, ou opératoire, d'un studio photographique... C'est le signal de marche de tous les appareils ménagers et autres, et le signal d'alerte du dysfonctionnement... En Chine et au Japon le rouge est bénéfique, donneur de vie ; il éloigne les démons, d'où les portes des enceintes des temples shintoïstes et des portes d'entrée des maisons, ainsi que des palanquins transportant les jeunes mariés. Un ruban rouge autour du poignet porte chance et protège des mauvais esprits. Autour d'une patte il protège les vaches du sorcier, les poules du renard... De même pour la maladie au Moyen Age un ruban rouge autour du cou protégeait de la peste. Au Pays de Galles la flammèche rouge protège de la fièvre et des rhumatismes. La ceinture des zouaves a la même explication. L'ambivalence existe dans toutes les civilisations : le feu brûle, éclaire, brille, réchauffe, protège. Au niveau psychologique, le rouge représente la joie de vivre, l'optimisme, la vigueur, l'instinct combatif et ses tendances agressives, la pulsion sexuelle, le désir amoureux, la passion, le besoin de conquête...

« Le rose est l'emblème de la sagesse divine, l'amour puisqu'il résulte du mélange du rouge et du blanc. Associé à Vénus, c'est le symbole de la tendresse, de la jeunesse et du bonheur : vêtements des petites filles... Chez les femmes, les dessous rosés "placent leur union sous les meilleurs auspices", portent bonheur. Association du rouge et du blanc, le rose, couleur de la chair, de la rosée régénératrice, de la séduction, symbolise l'amour, la pureté, la fidélité.

« Le violet est la couleur de la tempérance. Mélange de bleu et de rouge, il associe action réfléchie et lucidité, équilibre entre le ciel et la terre, le sens et l'esprit, la passion et l'intelligence, l'amour et la sagesse. La carte du Tarot nommée "la Tempérance" tient dans ses mains un vase bleu et un vase rouge entre lesquels s'échange un fluide incolore : l'eau vitale, échange perpétuel entre le rouge et la force impulsive du bleu céleste. Par le jeu éternel des énergies de la matière, elle représente l'éternel recommencement. C'est une couleur d'apaisement et comme telle couleur de la robe des évêques qui doivent tempérer les passions de leur troupeau. C'est la couleur du secret, elle correspond à l'involution : passage de la vie à la mort. C'est aussi la couleur de l'obéissance et de la soumission. La bague de l'évêque que baisent ses ouailles est une améthyste. En France, pour rendre les enfants obéissants, on attachait à leur cou une pierre violette qui les protégeait aussi des maladies. C'est une couleur de prudence pour les mêmes croyances. A cela s'ajoute une connotation négative d'ambiguïté, de tristesse, de mélancolie. La violette est une fleur funéraire. En psychologie, le violet, couleur de la fusion amoureuse, de la soumission, traduit le besoin d'union, d'approbation et d'identification à un être aimé. Mais ce rouge refroidi renferme quelque chose d'éteint et peut exprimer un étant d'esprit mélancolique, s'accompagnant du besoin de tendresse et de douceur.

« Le noir couleur de nuit est ambivalent par essence. Il y a deux noirs : le noir aérien, nocturne, intermittent, relatif, remanié par les étoiles et la lune, et le noir souterrain, permanent, absolu, qui ne peut être effacé que par la lumière artificielle. Nos lointains ancêtres étaient confrontés à ces deux composantes. Le noir correspond à l'absence de lumière, donc de couleurs. Les ténèbres correspondent au néant, au gouffre noir. Il est opposé au blanc comme sa contre-couleur. Dans la palette chromatique, selon qu'il est brillant ou mat, il est la somme ou l'absence de couleurs, leur synthèse ou leur négation. Il est froid, correspondant aux ténèbres primordiales. Il est instable au-dessous du monde = le monde souterrain est noir. Il est donc associé à la mort, d'où les vêtements de deuil - et au renoncement à la vanité du monde. Le noir brillant et chaud des peintres est issu du rouge, le charbon noir provient aussi du tison rouge du feu. Curieusement en héraldique le noir se nomme sable indiquant la terre stérile, jaune, ocre. Le noir est lié à l'inconscience et la malveillance mais il génère la mélancolie et le pessimisme : idées noires, broyer du noir, humeur noire... Le noir est "le symbole de tout ce qui est mal et de tout ce qui est faux" mais une perle noire porte bonheur... Il est classiquement opposé au blanc. Le noir, négation de la lumière, est le symbole du néant, de l'erreur, de ce qui n'est pas et s'associe à la nuit, à l'ignorance, au mal, à ce qui est faux. Il indique "_l'ignorance enfantée par le mal et par toutes les passions égoïstes et haineuses_". Couleur du charbon, il évoque le processus de la combustion, prélude à la régénération et renferme une idée de résurrection. Les rites initiatiques de l'antiquité comportaient des épreuves nocturnes : le postulant traversait une mort symbolique dans un lieu obscur, pour devenir un homme nouveau et renaître à la vie spirituelle. On peut y voir l'expression du complexe d'abandon, inséparable de la mélancolie et souvent accompagné de la peur de la vie et du désespoir, tendance reflétées dans les rêves, ainsi que le besoin d'indépendance.

- Donc, selon le pays et la civilisation, les couleurs ne veulent pas dire la même chose ?

- C'est exact. »

Le jeune homme que Mai avait vue avec Caroline dans son rêve s'approcha d'elle. « Naru ! Regarde, c'est lui. » Naru se tourna pour voir qui Mai indiquée. Le jeune homme était de dos mais on pouvait voir ses cheveux noir mi-long. Il entraina la jeune femme vers la piste de danse après lui avoir parlé un petit moment « Il n'a pas d'aura, et il est habillé comme dans mon rêve lui aussi, Caroline a dit qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Je ne l'ai jamais vue de face. » Après quelques danses, ils retournèrent vers les miroirs et discutèrent ensemble à nouveau. Le jeune homme se retourna vers eux « Sébastian ? » Le cris de Marie retentit dans la salle, alors que la musique se stoppait brusquement. Les danseurs se figèrent comme statufiés, Caroline écarquilla ses yeux bleus et regarda autour d'elle. Ceux du jeune homme devinrent lumineux et d'un rouge carmin.

Le massacre commença, les corps s'effondrèrent les uns après les autres tandis que le sang se répandait. Les miroirs étincelèrent et les corps semblèrent être aspirés par eux. Lorsque ce fut fini, seul les traces de sang restait, les traces de sang et les reflets que montraient les miroirs, reflets des hommes et des femmes du bal. 'Sébastian' sourit et se tourna l'air profondément amusé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. La jeune femme rousse qui s'était faite violée entra alors dans la salle, la haine brillant dans ses yeux verts. Elle regarda la salle et éclata d'un rire hystérique. 'Sébastian' s'approcha d'elle et tendit une main devant lui, l'invitant à danser. La jeune femme accepta et l'homme l'entraina dans une valse mortelle en souriant, moqueur. Lorsque la danse fut terminé il lui demanda :

« - Penses-tu vraiment t'en tirer à si bon compte après m'avoir demander de les punir ? Il est temps que tu respectes ta part du contrat.

- Ma part du contrat ? Il n'y en a pas, tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant, il n'y en pas ! » Elle semblait vouloir se convaincre elle-même et commença à paniquer en reculant.

« - Il y a toujours une compensation, surtout lorsque tu invoques le diable ! » Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille puis s'écarta d'elle en souriant. La rousse hurla et subit le même sort que les invités du bal.

Les miroirs redevinrent normal, montrant que le souvenir était terminé. Mais l'esprit de la rousse apparut au milieu de la salle et fondit sur Mai qui recula brusquement. Les miroirs se remirent à briller et Mai fut aspirée, la rousse sourit et déclara que ce soir, comme le soir du bal, le Diable menait la danse et comme pour le prouver, les mêmes yeux rouges apparurent dans les miroirs et les fixa.

La vérité avait été un choc. Qui aurait pu penser à ça ? Non, cette nuit de pleine lune avait décidément changée la donne. Entre danse et manipulation, l'araignée avait tissée sa toile.

Tous, tous sans exception, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés piégés.

NOTES :

¹ Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Socrate est un philosophe de la Grèce antique, il est considéré comme l'inventeur de la philosophie morale et politique, pourtant il n'a laissé aucune œuvre écrite. Sa philosophie est retransmise surtout par Platon et Xénophon. Il est né en 470 av J-C et il est mort en 399 av J-C. Il est celui qui a dit « Connais-toi toi-même » et le miroir serait donc un auxiliaire de cet adage.

² Ici, l'exemple le plus flagrant et connu est celui de Narcisse, dans la mythologie, il cède à la contemplation de son reflet dans l'eau. Amoureux de lui-même, il meurt de désespoir.

³ En parlant de l'effort d'une conscience qui se prend comme objet dans un but de connaissance de soi.

4 Le miroir inverse, éloigne, rapproche, fragmente et grossit. Ses capacités abusent le regard.

5 Petit Flash Information : La reine Catherine de Médicis avait recours à la divination pour prendre ses décisions politiques.

6 Les artisans verriers ont mis au point de nouveaux procédés, utilisant notamment le verre soufflé.

7 La galerie des glaces de Versailles en est le meilleur exemple.

8 Comme par exemple le Miroir Magique de Blanche-Neige.

9 Dans Don Quichotte le Chevalier des Miroirs est l'ennemi mortel de l'Hidalgo dont il renie l'inspiration.

10 C'est le psychanalyste Jacques Lacan qui définit ce stade.

11 C'est particulièrement mis en valeur dans Alice au pays des merveilles.

12 Par exemple dans le bouddhisme tibétain, il est symbole de l'une des plus hautes connaissances : que la réalité de toute manifestation n'est que vacuité.

13 Hakaisou est un moine ayant perdu son statut de moine.

14 Depuis longtemps, la rose possède une symbolique forte. La fleur est douce et colorée, ses pétales duveteux ou lisses rappellent la texture de la peau. Ses couleurs se déclinent de blanc, de jaune, de rose ou d'une gamme de rouges éclatants ; ses parfums épicés, enivrants ou légers en ont fait la fleur la plus célèbre, celle que l'on peut offrir en toute occasion. Dans la mythologie grecque, on dédiait la rose à Aphrodite ; chez les Romains, on la dédiait à Vénus, toutes deux déesses de la beauté. La rose est certainement la fleur qui s'offre le plus. Elle est d'ailleurs la fleur préférée des Français. Les roses s'offrent en nombre impair pour l'élégance et l'harmonie du bouquet ! Sauf si vous souhaitez remercier : 12 roses ; être galant : 24 roses ; lui avouer votre amour : 36 roses.

15 « _Comme de longs échos qui de loin se confondent,  
En une ténébreuse et profonde unité,  
Vaste comme la nuit et comme la clarté,  
Les parfums, les couleurs et les sons se répondent » _Vers de Baudelaire.

16 prêtresses qui étaient brûlées vivez lorsqu'elles manquaient à leur vœux de chasteté...

17 le blanc lunaire est celui de la lividité cadavérique et du linceul.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre le plus long de cette fic. Ouf j'ai terminée dans les délais ! Sauvée XD !

Chapitre 6 :

"Objectif : Sauver Mai !"

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ^^ C'est plutôt long avec la symbolique des fleurs et des couleurs, ce qui fait que j'ai pas trop décrit comment c'était mis et comment les couleurs étaient représentées. Si vous voulez savoir je ferais un chapitre bonus mais faudra me le dire.

Un petit review pour ce looooong chapitre ?

Gourmandizzz.


	7. Objectif : sauver Mai !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, les raisons sont sur mon profils si ça vous interresses ^^. L'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Je remercie **Citron971**, S**weetymai90**,**Yukiju**,** Maixnaru love **ainsi que** Lonore** pour leur reviews.

_**Citron971 :**_ Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaises et effectivement, ce chapitre était assez, euh... lourd au niveau de la signification des fleurs et des couleurs. Le but de ces explications c'était de montrer la différence entre ce qu'il y a dans le rêve de Mai et dans la réalité. Pour être plus claire, la société du XVII e siècle est une société basée sur le paraître, c'est-à-dire que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, on le voit bien (même si c'est un siècle après) dans Les Liaisons dangereuses de Laclos. Comme les apparences sont trompeuses, ce que l'on voit n'est pas forcément la réalité. Dans le rêve de Mai elle voit les choses comme Caroline les a vue, alors que lors de la pleine lune c'est la réalité, ce qui se cache sous les masques. Dans le rêve de Mai, les couleurs et les fleurs présente ont toutes une bonne signification alors que tout est différents lorsque les masques tombent et lorsque les gens apparaissent comme ils sont. D'où les passage 'lourd' ^^. Pour les miroirs, oui c'est une sorte de malédiction, comme les miroirs avaient à l'époque la réputation d'emprisonner les âmes on avait tendance à les cacher avec un drap lorsqu'il y avait des morts. Je vois mal faire ça avec un château tel Versailles et sa galerie des glaces XD. J'espère t'avoir éclairée.

_S**weetymai90 :**_ Il me semble avoir répondu par review réponse mais je te remercie encore une fois pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. ^^.

_**Lonore :**_ Tout d'abord merci pour ta review sur le chapitre Vérité et pour celui-là je suis ravie que ma façon de voir te plaises, et ceux sont les couleurs les plus employées donc au niveau des recherches c'était assez simple ^^. C'est assez étrange n'empêche que chaque pays et culture ait sa propre façon de percevoir les couleurs, une couleur avec une bonne connotation chez nous pourrait en avoir une mauvaise ailleurs, ça donne à réfléchir si on va à l'étranger XD.

_**Yukiju :**_ Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ce chapitre te plaises.

_**Maixnaru love :**_ merci pour ta review ^^, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaises, ça me fait plaisir de le savoir.

**_Note 1 :_** **je précise que ce chapitre est censé se situer après le chapitre 4, puisque le chapitre précédant était un retour en arrière. Donc, retour a ce qu'il se passe après le chapitre 4.**

Voilà pour les réponses, place au chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

'parole' : pensée des personnages

_**en gras italique**_ : les Rêves de Mai

_en italique_ : les souvenirs de l'esprit

repères spatiaux-temporels

Chapitre 6 :

« Objectif : Sauver Mai ! »

_Précédemment :_

La salle de base commençait peu à peu à retrouver son calme et sa sérénité. Naru, concentré sur les données qu'ils avaient récupérés, penché sur l'ordinateur de Lin réfléchissait à un plan. Kasai attendait impatiemment de trouver Mai tandis que Bou-san et Ayako étaient en train de se disputer au sujet des fois où Ayako avait eue raison. C'est dans cette ambiance que Masako repris connaissance. John s'approcha d'elle, l'a mettant au courant de la situation et de ce qu'ils avaient découvert, ainsi que de la disparition de Mai. Marie se calma peu de temps après mais resta silencieuse.

_Peut-être pourront-ils vraiment nous aider..._

Ce murmure passa inaperçu dans la salle.

_Maintenant :_

La première chose qu'il fallait faire était de trouver qui était l'esprit de cette femme. D'après la description que Mai avait faite, c'était la jeune blanchisseuse qui c'était faite violer dans une des salles du sous-sol. Seulement ils n'avaient pas encore trouvés la dîtes salle à cause de la pleine lune et de la vision qu'elle avait apportée, son importance. Mais c'était un bon point de départ pour chercher Mai. Il fallait d'abord regarder dans les sous-sols, tenter d'ouvrir chaque salle, essayer de trouver Caroline, cet esprit qui savait tant de chose sur ce qu'il s'était passé ici, dans ce château. Peut-être saurait-elle où la jeune fille avait été emmené. Même si ça restait de la pure supposition, au moins cela faisait un début, quelque chose pour leur permettre de commencer à la chercher et de ne pas rester immobile à attendre.

Naru fixait les plans que M. Rochel, le père de Marie, leur avait donné pour les aider.

Chose des plus étrange, Sébastian semblait avoir disparu, il était introuvable.

Lin fixait son écran d'ordinateur comme si la réponse qu'ils recherchaient allait s'écrire d'elle-même. Ou peut-être espérait-il que Mai sorte de son écran avec son sourire habituel en leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Mais l'écran restait blanc et les seules informations qui étaient marquées étaient les données qu'il avait lui-même retranscrit quelque jours plus tôt. Marie semblait réfléchir, à quoi ? Personne ne le savait. Bou-san et Ayako discutaient ensemble, en silence pour une fois, sans se disputer. Masako, Chiaki, John et Yasuhara étaient silencieux, plongés dans leur pensées ou bien la contemplation du vide ou dans le cas de Yasuhara, plongé dans la relecture des documents qu'il avait trouvé, dans le seul but de s'occuper. De ne pas rester à rien faire.

L'immobilité rendait fou, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Une salle ou plutôt un vide dans les plans attira l'attention de Naru. Tout une partie du château ne figurer pas sur les plans. C'était assez anormal lorsqu'on voyait que sur l'un des plans, les passages secrets du château était indiqués. Naru compara le plan incomplet avec celui des passages secrets et découvrit que certains d'entre eux menaient à ce vide et disparaissaient à l'endroit précis qui marquait la fin du plan en son centre, là où la ou les salles étaient cachés. Cette pièce avait été dissimulée sur tous les plans, marquant la fin de tous les passages ou salles passant par cet endroit sur les plans du sous-sol.

« - J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose. » annonça Naru.

Instantanément, les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

« - Il y a une ou plusieurs salles qui n'apparaissent pas sur les plans, toutes situées au sous-sol et regroupées au même endroit. Il est possible que Mai soit là.

- Possible ? » répéta Bou-san.

« - Ça signifie qu'il y a autant de probabilité qu'elle s'y trouve ou qu'elle ne s'y trouve pas. C'est cinquante cinquante comme on dit. » répondit Naru avec son arrogance habituelle.

Bou-san lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'Ayako pouffait et que Masako montait sa manche de kimono devant ses lèvres pour dissimuler son sourire.

« - Comment on peut s'y rendre ? » demanda Yasuhara, « si elle n'est pas sur la carte alors tout les accès ne doivent pas y figurer non plus.

-Si, il n'y a quatre passage secret qui y mène, ils disparaissent sur la carte et ne réapparaissent pas de l'autre côté du vide.

-Donc on peut avoir accès à Mai par ces passages secrets ? » demanda Chiaki.

« - Sans doute mais il faut vérifier. On va partir à la recherche de ces passages et nous resterons en contact grâce à ces oreillettes. Lin et moi resterons ici afin de vous guider. »

Naru leur adressa un regard signifiant clairement 'qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement ?' et ils sortirent de la salle après avoir regardé le plan et prit une oreillette.

Ellipse de temps, onze heure, base.

Naru était penché sur les plans du château et Lin regardait les écrans où l'on pouvait voir les autres membres de la SPR passer. Ils étaient toujours en train de chercher cette salle, cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de sept heures qu'ils cherchaient, sans s'arrêter. Il fallait dire que avec ce que Marie leur avait dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé ici durant les travaux de rénovation, ils avaient peur d'arriver trop tard.

Naru les guidait en fonction de la zone vide dans le plan et de leur emplacement, le fait qu'il n'était pas sur place et qu'il n'avait pas un plan d'ensemble rendait la chose relativement difficile. Néanmoins, il dirigeait les recherches avec brio et ils avaient commencé à établir un périmètre de recherche – les passages secrets étant bien cachés.

Bou-san et Yasuhara étaient ensemble pour les recherches et ils étaient proche de l'un des passages donnant sur la salle 'invisible'. Ils en recherchaient donc l'entrée depuis une bonne demi-heure sans pour autant parvenir à la trouver.

Masako et Ayako cherchaient à définir la zone exacte de la pièce vide, en passant par les différentes salles du château se trouvant à proximité. C'était elles qui étaient chargées de trouver la zone exacte des recherches.

Marie, Chiaki et John étaient ensemble. Eux, cherchaient également l'entrée des passages secrets. Naru avait déclaré qu'il valait mieux trouver les quatre passages avant de se lancer dans l'exploration de la pièce cachée. Ils étaient donc à la recherche d'une des entrée des souterrains secrets.

Du côté de Marie, Kasai Chiaki et John.

« - C'est un peu plus loin, dans la salle d'à côté. » déclara la voix de Naru à travers l'oreillette de John.

Il hocha la tête et transmis le message aux filles. Ils se rendirent donc dans la pièce à côté de celle où ils étaient. Elle ressemblait vaguement à ce qui avait pu être un jour un boudoir¹. Deux canapés à la couleur vieillie, sans doute autrefois couleur pêche était mis l'un à côté de l'autre de manière a former un angle dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Un miroir et une coiffeuse étaient placés sur le mur en face des deux canapés. Le miroir était ternis, n'ayant pas était entretenus depuis longtemps, la peinture du bois de la coiffeuse était légèrement écaillé. La pièce dans son ensemble était sombre, la seule lumière présente venant de la porte ouverte. Une table basse était posée devant les canapés et une bibliothèque contenant autrefois des livres était placé à côté d'un des deux canapé. Un rideau semblait dissimuler quelque chose dans le coin droit à côté de la porte, le tissu étant légèrement bombé vers l'intérieur de la pièce et tiré en une courbe harmonieuse pour cacher l'angle. Un secrétaire avait été posé à gauche de la porte, un petit tabouret couleur pêche délavé et rembourré était placé devant.

Marie et John s'avancèrent dans la pièce, tandis que Chiaki se dirigeait vers le rideau. Un étrange courant d'énergie, ressemblant vaguement à un courant d'air émaner de derrière le tissu. Elle tendit la main, effleurant le velours doux du rideau et l'écarta d'un geste saccadé – le rideau était resté dans cette position depuis dieu sait combien de temps et ne semblait as vouloir bouger à nouveau, comme s'il cherchait à garder jalousement le secret qu'il cachait. Derrière le rideau se trouvait un miroir barré verticalement et horizontalement de fines bandes de bois vernis d'environ cinq centimètres de hauteur. Le miroir lui renvoya une image d'elle-même, un air déçu sur le visage.

« - Naru, tu es sûr que c'est ici ? Il n'y a rien ici ! » dit Chiaki.

L'interpellé ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Après un soupir, Chiaki posa la main sur le miroir. Ils avaient déjà trouvés l'entrée de l'un des passages un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, ils savaient également grâce à Ayako et Masako que l'un des passages se trouvé dans une salle inaccessible car verrouillé. Bou-san et Yasuhara était en train de rechercher l'autre et eux celui-ci. Celui qui avait construit ce château et qui l'avait meublé c'était réellement amusé à faire en sorte que les passages secrets soient introuvable de ceux qui ne savaient pas exactement où se trouvait leur entrée.

Chiaki s'appuya sur le miroir en soupirant et bascula en avant, tombant par terre. Choquée, elle ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende John dire « Naru, Kasai-san a trouvée l'entrée du passage secret. » avec un grand sourire. Marie éclata de rire et se dirigea vers Chiaki en lui tendant la main pour l'aidait à se relever.

Ellipse de temps, quatorze heures, entrée du souterrain, boudoir.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le boudoir, l'entrée du passage secret la plus proche de la base. Chiaki se dirigea vers le miroir qui faisait office de porte pour le souterrain et l'ouvrit en poussant vers l'avant. Ils entrèrent dans le couloir, parcourant une grande distance dans à la lumière des torches électriques. Ayako avait fait remarqué que si un esprit les attaquaient pendant qu'ils étaient dans le souterrain ils auraient un problème, surtout au niveau de la lumière ou plutôt absence de lumière.

Ils débouchèrent sur une salle de petite taille où un lit à baldaquin était placé au centre de la pièce. C'était, avec un petit secrétaire en bois dans un coin de la salle, le seul meuble dans la pièce, qui était tout aussi sombre que le souterrain qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Des draps blancs étaient posés sur le lit ainsi qu'un traversin et des cousins, tout aussi blanc. Et reposant sur le lit telle une princesse endormie, le teint très pâle et la respiration lente et quelque peu laborieuse, Mai. Elle était habillé non plus dans les vêtements qu'elle portait lors de la pleine lune mais une chemise de nuit longue, d'un style ancien avec un col haut, d'une couleur blanche également.

Bou-san se précipita vers elle et tâtonna son cou pour trouver son pouls. Il poussa un soupir soulagé et chacun se laissa allait à la joie de l'avoir retrouvée, vivante. Lin se dirigea vers le secrétaire et vit une liasse de papier qu'il récupéra, ça pourrait sans doute les aider. Naru, lui, se dirigea vers le lit après les quelques échecs de bou-san dans ses tentatives pour réveiller la jeune fille.

« - Mai. Réveille toi, ça n'est pas l'heure de dormir. »

Marie lança un regard noir à Naru tandis que Mai commençait à bouger sur le lit. Elle se réveilla peu de temps après, sans savoir exactement où elle était. Après questions et explications ils décidèrent d'aller dans la salle à côté de celle-ci, Mai dans les bras de bou-san car elle avait du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une porte en bois sombre, se dissimulant parfaitement dans les ténèbres de la salle.

Ils débouchèrent sur une salle immense, elle devait faire la taille exacte de la salle de bal. Il n'y avait aucunes tables, pas de miroir, c'était juste un immense espace vide et sombre.

Plus sombre que la pièce d'avant.

La salle semblait être remplie par les ténèbres. Elles s'enroulaient autour de chaque chose, notamment le vide et l'air.

Et sur le sol de la pièce, marqué sur la pierre à l'aide du sang, un immense cercle assez complexe était dessiné. De nombreux symbole étaient peint à l'intérieur du cercle, une sorte d'étoile dont les pointes reposée sur les bords du cercle ainsi que des drôles de lettres et glyphes. Le tout dessiné à l'aide du sang.

Le sang et les ténèbres.

Tout dans cette salle montraient la mort.

¹ un boudoir est une sorte de petit salon où les dames de l'époque se rendaient pour être seules, ou lorsqu'elles étaient fatiguées ou voulait voir quelqu'un de façon plus intime.

* * *

Pas beaucoup d'action hein ? C'est normal ^^.

Alors maintenant, j'ai besoin de votre avis, là ce sera comme vous voulez vous. C'est une question existentielle (enfin pour moi XP) :

**POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, VOUS VOULEZ QUOI : LE POV DE MAI, LORSQU'ELLE EST DANS LE SOUS-SOL OU LA SUITE ?**

Donc, prochain chapitre (c'est une bonne question ^^, dîtes moi je fais en fonction de ce que VOUS voulez) :

Chapitre 7 :

"Inconscience" _ce serait donc le POV de Mai. (ce serait celui-là, ensuite celui écrit juste après puis épilogue et COMPLETE)_

OU

"Exorciser ? Retourner la malédiction ? On fait quoi ?" _qui serait donc l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire (ensuite épilogue et COMPLETE)_

A vous de voir et de choisir le 'menu', ce que vous préferez au prochain chapitre, d'un côté vous avez que la deuxième proposition, de l'autre vous avez les deux chapitres cités.

Voilà, c'est tout pour mon petit blabla mais ça m'aiderait de savoir ^^. Merci de m'avoir lue.

Review ?

Gourmandizzz.


	8. On fait quoi ?

L'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Merci à **2L d'R**, **Yukiju**, C**itron971**, M**aixnaru love** pour leur reviews ^^.

**Note 1 :** à la demande générale, je vais mixer les deux chapitres en un seul.

**Note 2 :** oui, je sais je suis super à la bourre (pas taper) mais en ce moment, j'avais vraiment pas le temps, entre la fac et les deux exposés que j'ai à faire, sans compter les devoirs et apprendre les leçons. *Soupir* Je m'en sors pas.

En espérant que ça vous plaises. Bonne lecture.

* * *

'parole' : pensée des personnages

_**en gras italique**_ : les Rêves de Mai

_en italique_ : les souvenirs de l'esprit

repères spatiaux-temporels

Chapitre 7 :

"Inconscience"

"Exorciser ? Retourner la malédiction ? On fait quoi ?"

Mai avait les yeux fermés depuis qu'elle était de retour dans la salle de base avec les autres membres de la SPR. Ils avaient préférés la laissait se reposer un peu avant de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle avait vécue.

La patience n'était pas le point fort de Naru, surtout lorsqu'il fallait attendre des informations qui se trouvaient à sa portée, juste à moins de deux mètres de lui.

- Mai ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée dans cette salle ?

Mai ouvrit les yeux lentement et se tourna vers Naru. Elle était toujours aussi pâle.

- C'était horrible, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était vraiment effrayant. Elle a fait un pacte avec le diable, mais il n'a pas de maître, elle est devenue son esclave, tout ça pour la vengeance. Ça ne lui a rien apporté, sauf la mort...

[Flashback]

C'était la voix de Gene. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière se faisait dans son esprit mais ouvrir les yeux lui était impossible, elle était entraînée dans les ténèbres.

- Mai !

**/POV Mai/**

Gene. Sa voix semble m'attirer vers la lumière. Mais les ténèbres me tire vers l'inconscience et l'oubli, vers l'abandon de la vie. Se laissait aller. Pourquoi faire ? Finir aspirée dans un miroir ? Hors de question.

J'ai beau avoir tout oublié, certaines choses restent présentes dans mon esprit, la voix de Gene émet un écho dans mon cœur, comme s'il y avait plus que ce que j'entends.

Peu à peu d'autres voix me parviennent, celle d'une femme mais aussi celle d'un homme. Qui ? Je n'en sais rien mais elles veulent que je me réveille, que j'ouvre les yeux, que je les aides.

Tout change et se déforme, les ténèbres s'ouvrent et je me souviens, Gene, Caroline, son fiancé, ma 'famille' : Naru, Lin-san, bou-san, Masako, Ayako, John, Yasuhara, Chiaki...

Tout tourne dans ma tête et les ténèbres disparaissent, remplacée par la lumière et l'image de Gene qui me sourit. Apparais peu de temps après Caroline qui a un air triste sur le visage.

Je suis dans mon esprit, inconsciente au monde réel, il n'y a que là que je vois Gene. Depuis les rêves que j'ai fais avec Caroline elle vient également me parler. Je n'ai toujours pas réellement compris son avertissement sur Sébastian, et je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment j'en suis arrivée là. La pièce que l'on me montre, le décor, l'arrière plan, je ne le connais pas. Peut-être une des salles que l'on a pas pu ouvrir...

Il faut croire qu'une partie de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce château restera dans l'obscurité, à part si une fois tout ça terminé on arrive à ouvrir ces pièces, je me demande ce qu'elles cachent.

Je me demande ce qu'_ils_ font... Est-ce qu'_ils_ s'inquiètent ? Je pende que oui, peut-être même que Naru s'inquiète aussi. Mais je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.

**/Fin POV Mai/**

« - Il faut que tu saches ce qu'il s'est passé ici Mai » dit Caroline « pour pouvoir nous aider il le faut, mais ça n'est pas beau à voir... »

Gene acquiesça et tendit la main à Mai, elle l'a prit sans vraiment y réfléchir. Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte qui, jusque là, avait été caché par l'obscurité.

Le rêve commença.

* * *

La jeune femme rousse qui s'était faite violer était dans la salle, elle portait le mêmes vêtements que lors du viol. Ses yeux vert brûlaient toujours de haine et de colère. Elle plaçait de nombreuses bougies sur le sol, un peu partout dans la pièce, ménageant néanmoins un grand espace vide, comme un grand cercle.

Il y avait également une jarre à côté d'elle, remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre qu'elle renversa sur le sol, dessinant un cercle avec des formes étranges. Mai reconnut aisément le cercle de sang dans la salle qui apparaitrait dans peu de temps. Bientôt, elle referma le cercle, scellant sans le savoir sa propre fin, dans le sang et l'obscurité. Elle n'alluma pas les bougies.

La rousse prit un livre à la couverture noire et épuisée, des taches de sang étaient présentes dessus. Elle l'ouvrit à une certaine page et commença à psalmodier dans une langue que Mai ne comprit pas. Les mots s'enchainaient, tranchants, durs et glacés, résonnant dans le silence oppressant de la salle. Bientôt les bougies s'allumèrent une à une, diffusant une faible clarté qui n'avait pourtant rien de réjouissant ou de chaleureux. Les ténèbres s'épaississait au fur et à mesure, semblant vouloir aspirer la lumière en son sein, la cacher, la faire disparaître pour toujours.

Le sans sembla bouillonner et l'obscurité s'épaissir pour faire de la flammes des bougies une frêle source de lumière qui semblait vouloir s'éteindre à tout moments. Pourtant, les flammes grandirent brusquement, formant un cercle de feu autour du cercle de sang, enfermé par les ténèbres. La silhouette d'un homme ne tarda pas à apparaître. D'abord indistincte puis de plus en plus précise.

Le sang, les ténèbres et la lumière semblaient être contenu dans cet homme. Il était d'une grande taille, des cheveux et un vêtement aussi noir que la nuit la plus obscure et paradoxalement, une peau aussi blanche que la clarté du jour. Ses yeux avaient une couleur sanglante. Lorsque sa forme fut totalement défini, un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme rousse. Se montrant ainsi aux yeux de Mai.

Sébastian.

De surprise, Mai fit un pas en arrière, tentant de retenir son cris de stupeur. L'homme qui avait fait tout ça était Sébastian ? Le majordome du père de Marie, M. Rochel ? Ça n'avait aucuns sens. La voix de Sébastian retentit, coupant Mai dans ses pensées.

« - Vous m'avez appelé ? » Son ton était faussement respectueux, on pouvait même entendre de l'amusement percer dans sa voix.

La rousse ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, et sourit à Sébastian d'un air supérieur, hautain. L'amusement dans les yeux de Sébastian s'accentua, devenant presque ironie face à la façon dont se comportait cette humaine, si insignifiante par rapport à lui.

Une longue conversation commença et plus la rousse concédait de point sans s'en rendre compte plus les ténèbres dans la salle s'obscurcissaient, plus les yeux rouge du diable étincelaient.

L'invocation prit une forme de contrat, qui fut rapidement conclut dans l'avantage de Sébastian, sous des allures propices à la rousse. L'envie de vengeance l'empêchait de faire attention à ce que Sébastian voulait réellement. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de punir cet homme qui l'avait violé sous prétexte d'être socialement plus haut qu'elle dans la société.

La haine l'aveuglait.

Elle avait oublié quelques règles importantes lorsque l'on invoque un esprit du mal, il ne fallait pas demander le diable. La plupart des sorciers et des mages qui invoquaient quelque chose de néfaste contre quelqu'un, restaient vigilant durant toute la durée de la transaction. On achète pas n'importe quoi à n'importe quel prix et lui, le diable, savait très bien tirait partie de ce genre de situation.

Invoquer le diable n'était pas dur, c'était même à la portée du premier mage noir venu ou humain du moment que les émotions requises habitaient son cœur, envahissait son âme. Le plus dur c'était de le contrôler, et de conclure un contrat en son avantage. C'était pour ça que les mages expérimentaient ne l'invoquait pas.

Il y avait trop de risque.

Et cette petite rousse avait exactement les yeux qui lui plaisait. Elle haïssait tellement cet homme que cette haine était gravée dans son âme, son cœur, son esprit. Ses yeux n'étaient que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Lorsque le contrat fut conclut, Sébastian repartit, emportant avec lui la lumière et prenant avec lui le temps de la jeune femme. La rousse souriait, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà 'morte', que sa fin était déjà prévue.

* * *

Le souvenir s'estompa, remplacé par celui de la salle de bal.

Comme conclut dans leur pacte, Sébastian vint le jour ou plutôt le soir défini venu. Le soir du bal. De là, il repéra aisément Caroline , une jeune femme sensible aux phénomènes paranormaux, tel que le montrait ses longs regards aux miroirs entourant la salle de bal. Ces miroirs, d'abord présent en tant que décoration et comme témoignage de la grandeur du royaume de France étaient devenus, par son pouvoir, instruments de vengeance et de haine, malédiction.

Son pouvoir avait imprégné d'énergie démoniaque les miroirs, leur donnant une puissance insoupçonnable, celle d'emprisonner quelqu'un corps et âme.

Le bal se déroula comme il l'avait prévu, il dansa et parla avec Caroline pour détourner son attention des miroirs. Ce soir-là, elle avait dansé avec le diable, jeune femme innocente et naïve, crédule et impressionnable.

Lentement, la toile s'était refermée autour d'eux, pauvres humains insignifiants, venus ici pour partager un loisir éphémère, une dernière danse avant la fin, leur fin.

* * *

Un nouveau souvenir du passé remplaça celui du bal. Sébastian était seul, seul dans l'immense salle de bal tachée de sang, emplis d'un silence mortel. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres tandis qu'il tournait autour de lui-même et qu'il s'arrêta, regardant la rousse s'approchait de lui en jubilant. Sa vengeance était accomplis, cet homme était mort. Son temps allait s'achever à son tour sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Elle était en train de s'approchait de sa mort et elle allait bientôt, elle aussi, danser sa dernière danse.

* * *

A nouveau, le souvenir s'estompa, laissant place à un autre. Seul dans la salle de bal à nouveau, Sébastian fit le tour de la salle. Il caressait de la paume de la main les miroirs, ceux-ci prenant une teinte plus sombre à son contact. De voir des silhouettes silencieuses et indistincte dans les miroirs donnait envie de pleurer à Mai, de les savoir emprisonnés sans aucunes possibilités de trouver le repos sans aide extérieur, c'était triste.

La rousse qui avait été aspirait encore vivante corps et âme semblait être la seule à pouvoir sortir des miroirs, à agir réellement comme un esprit. Sans doute parce qu'elle était le contractant.

* * *

Un nouveau souvenir, datant d'il y a peu de temps, lors de la restauration du château par M. Rochel prit place. C'était ça qui avait marqué le retour de Sébastian : l'achat du château, sa restauration. Quelqu'un aurait pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

On pouvait voir dans ce souvenir que la lumière avait frappé les miroirs de nombreuses fois, créant des illusions chaotiques, envoyant des images cauchemardesques d'un passé révolu. La rousse s'en donnait également à cœur joie, obligeant certains ouvriers à entendre des pensées déprimantes, amenant un ouvrier au suicide et ainsi de suite. Sébastian lui-même s'était amusé à créer quelques accidents.

* * *

Un autre souvenir, retour en arrière, montra la rousse cachait le livre qu'elle avait utilisée pour invoquer le diable dans une pièce sombre et sobrement meublée. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, enleva un double fond et déposa le livre. Elle replaça le fond du tiroir puis le referma. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

Mai, Gene et Caroline la suivirent jusqu'à la porte, ils entrèrent à sa suite dans un couloir étroit et à peine éclairé par la bougie que tenait la rousse dans sa main. Une porte était ouverte à l'autre bout du couloir, seul lumière que l'on pouvait voir.

Ils débouchèrent dans le hall, juste à côté de la cheminée. Le panneau se remit en place derrière eux. Sans savoir qu'il était là ce passage secret n'aurait pas pu être découvert car rien ne le distinguait des murs à côté.

Le rêve s'acheva sur ce souvenir.

* * *

- Tu comprends Mai ? Il faut que tu trouves le livre puis la page qu'elle a utilisé pour l'invoquer.

Mai hocha la tête, elle allait parler lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un appeler son prénom. Gene sourit.

- Il est temps de te réveiller Mai.

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se battre contre la soudaine lourdeur qui commençait à imprégnait ses membres, la ramenant vers le monde conscient. A nouveau son nom fut prononcé à plusieurs reprises, suivi d'une phrase qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Naru et les autres membres de la SPR.

[Fin du flashback]

Un silence accueilli la fin du récit de Mai. Tous tentaient d'assimiler les informations qu'elle leur avait apporté. Que Sébastian soit celui qui soit à l'origine de tout ça, c'était surprenant, il n'avait pas eu peur d'être démasqué. Il était sûr de lui mais il avait disparu lorsque Mai avait disparu, lorsque son identité avait été révélé.

- Très bien, la première chose que l'on va faire c'est retrouver le livre que la rousse a utilisé pour invoquer le diable, ensuite, on retournera dans la salle du sceau où on brisera l'invocation – Lin, tu t'en chargeras – puis, bou-san, John, Matsuzaki-san vous exorciserez les esprits depuis la salle de bal.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Naru se tourna vers Mai.

- Mai, toi tu iras chercher le livre avec Kasai-san et Marie-san.

Les trois jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête à leur tour. Ils se dispersèrent ensuite.

Du côté de Mai, Kasai-san et Marie.

Elles se rendirent toutes les trois dans le hall et se tournèrent vers la cheminée.

« - Le passage s'ouvre ici » dit Mai en désignant un des murs, « mais j'ignore comment l'ouvrir... »

Marie haussa les épaules en souriant « alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à le trouver ensemble. »

Elles cherchèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure sans trouver. Kasai ne ressentait aucunes traces d'énergie passant par là. Marie et Mai commençaient à être à court d'idée sur la manière dont quelqu'un, un architecte sans doute, pouvait cacher un passage secret. En tout cas, cet architecte avait été très doué.

_Mai !_

La jeune fille se tourna brusquement, on aurait dit la voix de Caroline. Elle regarda autour d'elle, son regard tomba sur le miroir. Caroline était là, lui souriant.

_Regarde par terre, à côté de la cheminée._

Mai fit ce qu'on lui disait, elle s'approcha de la cheminée, regardant le dallage. Une des dalles noire du damier géant ne reflétait pas son image. Elle mit un pied dessus, appuyant un instant. La dalle s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans le sol, le passage s'ouvrit.

- Comment as-tu deviné Mai ?

Elle regarda Kasai-san puis Caroline dans le miroir qui secoua doucement la tête. Mai haussa les épaules « Coup de chance. »

Marie ouvrit la lampe de poche qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et entra dans le tunnel devant les deux autres. Arrivé dans la chambre, les trois jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'elles. C'était une chambre sommaire, un lit, une causeuse, une table basse, une commode, deux fauteuils et un secrétaire. Mai se dirigea vers celui-ci.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir, le double fond fut rapidement enlevé et Mai récupéra le livre.

A l'instant même où elle se tournait vers les deux autres, le faisceau de lumière de la lampe torche s'éteignit. Marie fut projetée en arrière, Kasai-san regarda autour d'elle puis courut vers Marie pour voir si elle allait bien. Le livre s'échappa des mains de Mai, partant glisser dans un coin de la pièce.

Mai se planta bien droite sur ses jambes, formant un poing avec ses doigts :

**Nau maku san manda bazara dan kan, **

**nau maku san manda bazara dan kan, **

**nau maku san manda bazara dan kan!**

**Rin ! Pyou ! Tou ! Sha ! Kai ! Jin ! Retsu ! Zai ! Zen !**

Tout redevint calme et les trois jeunes femmes soupirèrent de soulagement de concert. Mai récupéra le livre et elles sortirent rapidement de la salle et rejoignirent les autres.

* * *

Mai donna le livre à Lin tandis que Kasai-san racontait leur rencontre avec la rousse.

La salle avait changé, des bougies avaient été installé et une jarre remplie d'eau était posée à côté du cercle de sang.

Lin feuilleta le livre puis se concentra sur une page en particulier. Après avoir discuté quelques instants avec Naru, ils allumèrent les bougies. Le plan était simple : Lin brisait l'invocation et si la rousse intervenait, bou-san l'exorciserait. Puis ils iraient dans la salle de bal et ils exorciseraient tous les esprits prisonniers de cet invocation?

Lin renversa l'eau de manière à recouvrir entièrement le cercle de sang puis il commença à psalmodier. Contrairement aux mots de la rousse, ceux de Lin étaient plus chaleureux, chassant les ténèbres par la lumière. L'eau effaça le sang, brisant le cercle, arrêtant la malédiction, faisant disparaître le sceau de l'invocation. La rousse n'était pas intervenue.

Les bougies s'éteignirent d'un coup, la rousse apparut, l'air réellement en colère. Bou-san commença à l'exorciser.

**Nau maku san manda bazara dan kan **

**senda maka roshada sowataya untarata kan man**

**Nau maku san manda danan on boron**

**On sunba nisunba un bazara un hakku**

**Nau maku shittiriya zibikya nan**

**Sarabata taagyatanan an birazi birazi**

**Makasyaky ara baziri**

**Satasata saratei taira tarai**

**Bidamani san banzyani tara mati siddariya taran **

_**Sowaka !**_

L'esprit de la jeune femme rousse disparut.

Ils étaient montés dans la salle de bal et John, bou-san ainsi que Ayako avait commençaient à exorciser les esprits. La salle avait changée, le sol était à nouveau couvert de tache de sang, de nombreux corps, ceux des danseurs du bal étaient étendus au sol, leurs esprits étaient dans la salle, attendant d'être exorcisé.

**Je demande humblement votre aide. **

**Descendez en ce lieu blasphématoire et purifiez le. **

**Exorcisez ce démon comme vous l'avez fait de nombreuses fois. **

**Écoutez paisiblement et calmement, **

**et récitez le chant de Kannon sur ce lieu qui nous est cher, **

**notre plaine possède une toundra vaste et aride. **

**Dieux venant de toutes les directions, rassemblez-vous ici.**

**Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!**

**Il est temps pour tout esprit et résidu de quitter ce monde.**

* * *

**Très glorieux Prince de l'Armée Céleste, Saint-Michel Archange, défendez-nous dans le combat et la lutte qui est la nôtre contre les Principautés et les Puissances, contre les souverains de ce monde de ténèbres, contre les esprits de malice répandus dans les airs.**

**Venez en aide aux hommes, que Dieu a créés incorruptibles, et faits à Son image et ressemblance, et rachetés à si haut prix de la tyrannie du démon **

**Combattez aujourd'hui, avec l'armée des Anges bienheureux, les combats du Seigneur, comme vous avez combattu jadis contre le chef de l'orgueil Lucifer et ses anges rebelles ; et ils n'eurent pas le dessus, et on ne trouva plus leur place dans le Ciel. Mais il fut jeté, ce grand dragon, l'antique serpent, celui qu'on appelle diable et Satan, celui qui égare le monde entier ; et il fut jeté sur la terre, et ses anges furent jetés avec lui.¹**

**Amen !**

* * *

**Nau maku san manda bazara dan kan **

**senda maka roshada sowataya untarata kan man**

**Nau maku san manda danan on boron**

**On sunba nisunba un bazara un hakku**

**Nau maku shittiriya zibikya nan**

**Sarabata taagyatanan an birazi birazi**

**Makasyaky ara baziri**

**Satasata saratei taira tarai**

**Bidamani san banzyani tara mati siddariya taran **

_**Sowaka !**_

Les esprits disparurent les uns après les autres, trouvant enfin un repos bien mérité après trois siècles d'enfermement. Les différents membres de la SPR soufflèrent. Eux aussi avaient bien mérités un peu de repos.

¹C'est la prière à Saint-Michel.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 7, ouf, posté. Maintenant il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue. Promis, il arrivera plus vite, demain ou après-demain. Eh oui, moi je suis pas en vacance ^^.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plût.

Review ?

Gourmandizzz.


	9. Epilogue

L'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

**

* * *

**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Merci à **Maixnaru love**, **Yukiju**, C**itron971 **pour leur reviews, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont suivi ma fic. Voilà, c'est l'épilogue, le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

En espérant que ça vous plaises. Bonne lecture.

* * *

'parole' : pensée des personnages

_**en gras italique**_ : les Rêves de Mai

_en italique_ : les souvenirs de l'esprit

[repères spatiaux-temporels]

Épilogue :

Mai se réveilla le lendemain vers dix heures. D'assez bonne humeur malgré l'expérience plutôt bouleversante de la veille. Elle descendit rejoindre les autres et leur souhaita le bonjour. Dans une assez bonne ambiance ils prenaient un petit déjeuner bien mérité. Même Naru et Lin étaient là, les ayant attendus pour manger. Marie avait décidé de les accompagner à l'aéroport. Elle était quelque peu triste de quitter ses nouvelles amies, mais leur avaient fait promettre de rester en contact, ce qui était quand même le plus important : continuer à parler aux amis que l'on se fait plutôt que de les oublier purement et simplement.

Les membres de la SPR avaient quand même préférés vérifier si tous les esprits étaient parti, ce qui était le cas. La seule interrogation qui restait et qui agaçait Naru était la disparition de Sébastian, mais où était-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, il n'aimait avoir l'impression d'oublier une pièce du puzzle, de ne pas avoir complétement résolu l'énigme que formait cette enquête. Non, il n'aimait pas laisser une chose incomplète derrière lui.

Encore une fois, il fit le tour des caméras encore branchées, même si ça n'était plus pour très longtemps. Tout en les fixant il récapitula ce qu'il savait : Sébastian, petit nom du diable, avait été invoqué par une jeune femme rousse dont ils ignoraient toujours le nom encore un mystère mais moindre que celui qui le préoccupé en cet instant, pour se venger de l'homme qui l'avait violé. Ce faisant, elle signe à la fois la mort de tous les participants au bal, dont une jeune médium Caroline, et la sienne puisque le diable l'avait tué une fois la vengeance accomplis.

Trois siècles plus tard, M. Rochel avait acheté le château où tout ça c'était passé, et avait commencé à le restaurer. Restauration qui avait coûté le vie à quelques ouvriers et qui avait marqué la réapparition du diable en ce même château, preuve qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être invoqué pour venir dans leur monde et faire des dégâts. Suite aux nombreux problèmes M. Rochel avait fait appel à une équipe d'exorcisme, eux et ils étaient arrivés en France. Lors de la pleine lune, le souvenir 'déformé' du bal avait été projeté dans la salle de bal et ils avaient pu voir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Mai avait ensuite disparu, enlevée par la rousse qui obéissait sans doute au diable, qui avait d'ailleurs disparu ce soir-là.

Pourquoi avait-il fait enlevé Mai ? Comme diversion ? Si c'était le cas ça avait bien marché, tellement préoccupés par leur découverte et la disparition de Mai, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait dans le château. Mais le plus étonnant était quand même que les caméras n'aient rien enregistré de son départ, à croire qu'il s'était simplement volatilisé. Ce qui pouvait très bien être le cas. Mais quelle que soit la manière dont il tournait et retournait le problème dans sa tête, la question restait là, inchangée, et sans aucunes réponses.

Où était Sébastian ?

[Ellipse de temps, aéroport]

Il était temps de dire au revoir à Marie. Naru restait dans son coin avec Lin tandis que les autres continuaient à parler avec la jeune fille. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils allaient rater leur avion. Pas que ça déranger Naru, ce n'était pas lui qui avait payé les billets... Ils finirent néanmoins par dire au revoir, les filles se promettant à nouveau de garder contact, sans doute par mail. Ils finirent par aller sur le terminal correspondant à leur vol et par entrer dans l'avion.

Mai discuta de choses et d'autres avec Chiaki et Masako pendant tout le temps que dura le vol tandis que Naru pensait toujours à la disparition de Sébastian et que Lin, assis à ses côtés, taper sur son ordinateur portable le fin mot de l'enquête. Ayako et Bou-san de l'autre côté de l'allée étaient en train de se disputer à voix basse, rien qui ne change de d'habitude, donc.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent au Japon, chacun rentra chez soi, bou-san raccompagnant Chiaki et Mai chez elles.

* * *

Un homme aux cheveux, des yeux et un vêtement noir, ainsi qu'une peau extrêmement pâle étaient debout au milieu d'une grande pièce sombre. Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard se posa sur le sol de la salle, plus précisément à l'endroit où un cercle de sang aurait dû être dessiné. Finalement, qu'ils aient réussi à tout découvrir et à régler leur enquête ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. De toute façon, avec une médium telle que Taniyama Mai, ça n'avait toujours été qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne sachent la vérité.

Il était néanmoins quelque peu déçu, la rouquine, son jouet depuis plus de trois cent ans n'avait pas été si coriace que ça. Il aurait vraiment cru qu'elle arriverait à causer plus de problèmes que ça. Enfin, ce n'était pas de jouets dont il manquait, la France, plus encore ce château, n'était que l'un de ses nombreux terrains de jeu, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver autre chose pour se distraire un peu.

Le jeune homme que la petite médium appelée Naru avait semblé plutôt préoccupé avant de partir, sans doute à cause de sa 'disparition'. S'il savait... S'ils savaient. Il n'était jamais parti, ce château avait de nombreux passage secret, il n'avait fait qu'emprunté l'un d'entre eux. C'est l'avantage quand on a vécu plus de trois siècle au même endroit, on sait où se trouvent les choses.

Avec un petit rire à glacer le sang, il tourna les talons et disparu lentement dans les ténèbres. La partie ne faisait que commencée, il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer de tels jouets.

* * *

Et voilà, cette fic est finie ^^.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plût jusqu'au bout. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui ont suivi ma fic.

Une dernière petite review pour me faire plaisir ? Non ?

Gourmandizzz.


End file.
